


羽翼

by Lavinya_Jia, Sigrid_Z



Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, marriage law, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Z/pseuds/Sigrid_Z
Summary: 这是一个有关婚姻法、赫敏“叛国”、唱唱反调挽救一切的故事。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 心碎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thing with Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325009) by [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster). 



> 作者声明：Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling. I am not writing to make money. This is all for fun.（哈利波特及魔法世界属于罗琳，我写文不为赚钱，只是图开心）  
> 译者声明：授权翻译，除了译文都不属于我。（2020.05.29：注：本文1-3章译者为Lavinya_Jia，4-8章译者为Sigrid_Z。

**序言**

Hermione太明白应急预案的重要性了。法律初被提出时，她就已经开始衡量她的选择。她在一天之内就有了大概的计划。

投票之前的那周，Hermione全力反击。会议接着会议，她不停地了解着众人为什么要支持这样的法律，她想要有理有据地辩驳。魔法部很快对她的频繁到访感到厌倦。

投票当天，她去了麻瓜伦敦。她坐在她最爱的公园里，假装读着书，其实只是在看着来来往往的人。她心不在焉，都没能好好享受初秋的天色和九月的清风。天黑之后，她去了陋居。无需开口，Harry的眼神已经告诉了她一切。所以她只能和一众好友道别，而后离开了英国。

* * *

**4.19**

那是一个温暖的春日。花已盛放，集市喧嚣，阳光洒在河水上。两条河先是汇聚于山脚，而后一同向地中海流去。

Hermione坐在她最爱的咖啡厅最爱的位置，她的目光落在索恩河上，两条河中她更喜欢的那条。桌子上摆着一本摊开的书，但她根本无心去读。她正忙着享受轻吹的春风和叫卖讨价的吵吵嚷嚷。

过去这六个多月里法国里昂已经成了她的家。她很快就发现这里和英国一样亲切，此刻她生机勃勃。她当然是想念朋友的，但她的坚定抵消了一些相思的痛苦。

Hermione看着一家人从她面前走过，他们正聊着河面上的步行桥。她微笑着喝了口茶。

放下茶杯时，桌面上突然有道影子落下。她来没来得及震惊，来人就开了口。

“你真是个难找的女人。”Draco Malfoy径直在她对面坐下，毫不客气地挡住了她眼前的好风景。刚才的平静感瞬间消失不见。

她眨眼掩饰心中的震惊，而后吞下一口茶。“我都不知道我丢了。”

“没丢，只是藏起来了。”他满不在乎。

“随你怎么说，我花了多久找你来着……”他向后靠在椅背上，手指轻敲着桌面，“用了我三个月—— **三个月** ——才说服你朋友给我你父母的名字，注意，只是名字，没半点别的。”

Hermione看出来他这番牢骚在心里憋了很久。她装着无甚所谓，但他的突然出现着实让她心烦。

“我还得自己搞清楚他们住哪里，去了什么地方，我还得讨好巴结他们，让他们帮我。整整六周我就只问出一个词，里昂，”他把双臂放在桌上，向她倾身，“你知不知道世界上有多少个里昂？”

赫敏扬起眉毛，他这样有点可爱。

“不多，真的不多！也不过就是用了一个月才找到你在的这个，”他乱指一气，“法国的这个，索恩河边上你正喝茶的这个。”

她忍着笑叠起手臂，“要喝茶吗？”

“要喝！”他语气铿锵，收用力拍了下桌子，然后再次靠向椅背。

Hermione喊了服务生，准备开口时却被Draco抢了先。

“请给我杯茶，”他用法语说。

Hermione看着他，他总是让她惊讶。

“我会说法语，”他生气，她怎么能觉得惊讶。

“你当然会，”她淡淡开口，把手摊开，“那，你找到我了，然后呢，找我什么事？”

Draco看了她片刻，好像是拿不定主意。她猜在所有的对镜排演中，他还没走到过这一步。“过了这么久，我还是不知道该怎么开口。”

Hermione点头喝茶，这时服务生也送来了Draco的那份，和他往日习惯一样：两块方糖，加奶。

“为什么不直接用猫头鹰寄信然后……，也许，问问我？”

“这不是我能用信来说的事，”他从容地喝了几口茶，而后从容地说，“我来带你回家，”但他并未看向她。

这次她没能掩饰住自己的惊讶，她放下了快举到唇边的杯子，“你说什么？”

“回英国，”这好像是他需要给她的唯一解释。

Hermione极不美观地瞪着他，然后摇摇头。“我很抱歉，我知道你浪费了很多时间找我，但只要那个可笑的法律还在，我就不会回英国。”

“我不怎么觉得它可笑，Granger，它——”

“它当然可笑，”她打断他，她认为很久之前就已经熄灭了的怒火瞬间复燃，“魔法部——或者任何政府——有什么权利告诉我或者任何人该嫁给谁？这太荒谬了。这简直跟活在中世纪一样。它——它绝对不对！我拒绝！”

Draco施了一个闭耳塞听后又向前倾身，“它不荒谬。他们有好理由去制定它。过去几十年的哑炮率太吓人。”

“我知道他们的那些好理由，Malfoy，”她厉声。“我去了他们每一场该死的会议，问了所有能问的问题。纯血们哑炮率太高，所以他们就逼着人们血统混合。”

他咬紧牙关。“因为他们知道这样有用，”他答。他为了说服她做了功课，他有备而来。“这不是第一次——”

“哦，我知道那些先例，”她打断他。她当然也在法律通过前做了调查，“在1323年施行过一次婚姻法，那之后哑炮率显著下降，1756年也是。”

Draco自信地点头。“所以这是个好主意。”

Hermione摇头，“它就是块膏药罢了。”

他皱眉，“对不起，它是什么？”

“就是块魔法贴，”她解释道。“对于哑炮，它治标不治本，只能作用一时，不能根本解决问题。”

“我，我……没听明白。”

她大怒。“婚姻法只逼着那些生不出正常孩子的人结婚。但Draco，问题是它背后的血统偏见。纯血只跟纯血结姻亲，把混血和麻瓜出身的巫师丢在一边。纯血开始生出哑炮，哑炮危机却要突然变成所有人的问题。”

他看上去像是一头远光车灯下受惊的鹿。她心满意足；她却也希望她不用一勺一勺喂给他这想法，这不该完完全全是本能么。

“这不奇怪么，大概这也就是魔法遗传规律，但Draco，”她也向前倾身，“你想想看，婚姻法真正说明了什么？”

她看着他思考。他很聪明，他能懂。最终，理解达成。他闭上眼睛摇头，“不可思议，我该点些比茶厉害的东西。”

Hermione苦笑。“巫师界需要麻瓜血统来延续。它需要像我这样的人才能传承。但血统歧视却泛滥成灾。威森加摩宁可吃鼻涕虫也不愿意承认。你想想我们为什么会反反复复需要婚姻法？因为它根本不能解决真正的问题。”

他一动不动地想着她的话。她懂他那样的表情，他思考时就会那样皱眉。而后他满眼坚定的看向她，“但这才是你该跟我回去的原因，巫师界需要你，需要听到你跟我说的这些。”

她不屑地挥手。“你可别这么说。他们永远不会理解的。得所有人都改变、都懂才有用。已经有人这么说了很多年，我不是第一个。而且法律颁布前，我也试过了，结果没一个人听得进去。他们不懂，他们不想懂。因为他们不想承认他们一直相信的东西是错的。”

Draco下颌收紧。“可没人比你更合适做这个。”

她自嘲地笑了，头偏向一侧。“我回去，他们会逼我嫁人。他们已经给我定罪了，叛国，煽动叛乱。他们谴责我搅扰宝贵的和平，就因为我指出了他们思维逻辑里的虚伪。我回去，我就得给他们道歉，我就得嫁人。我拒绝！完完全全、彻彻底底地拒绝！”

Draco垂头喝茶，而后看回对面的人，他眼中的自信开始摇摆。“你……知道吗？你知道你和谁配在一起吗？”

她迅速垂下眼睛，避开他的视线，“我知道……是你。”

“原来你知道。”

Hermione点头，双手抱住茶杯。“Ginny告诉我了。但我不记得她具体什么时候说的了。”

她抬头看他，她不再为让他痛苦而懊悔，她也不再觉得尴尬了。原来这才是他的来意。“如果你需要我签更多的文件来免除你的义务，我十分乐意，直接告诉我需要在哪里写名字就行。”

他不敢相信地看着她，然后他大力摇头。“不，你——你没搞清楚状况。”

“我没想试着摆脱这个……义务……我不想随随便便找个人，我想要你。”

“啊！”他吓了她一跳，她粗粗喘气。

“Draco——”

“你这么想，”他轻靠在桌边，原来他竟然连这个也排演过了，她心下微痛。“我们在一起很好，我们一起工作很棒，我们很合得来，我们还是朋友。”

这是事实。婚姻法颁布之前，他们一起在法律执行司奇怪案件部工作已有一年还多。完美的工作伙伴关系让他们私下也有了交情。

“不错，我们是超棒的搭档，我们特别适合一起工作，但这不等于我们就属于彼此，不意味着我们就注定要在一起。如果我要嫁人，爱总得有份吧。”

他不耐烦地看向她。

她继续说，“总不能因为我们适合在一起……我们就应该结婚，梅林啊！”

Draco皱眉四处看着，好像在寻找什么。“你说得是不错，但嫁给我总比嫁给陌生人好，对吧？”

Hermione双臂交叉在胸前，“如果我得在你和陌生人之间选，选你应该更好。”

他依旧皱着眉，手指轻刮着桌面，“天哪，谢谢，我好荣幸。”

她怒吼，“你知道我的意思！而且这讨论根本没意义。反正我又不会回英国。”

他似乎在犹豫不决。但她没来得及猜他在纠结什么，“如果那个想要你的人……恰好爱你呢？”他匆忙补充，“我是说如果。”

Hermione愣住了。Draco不会是……不，他不可能爱她。他可能吗？不，他们只是很合得来，他现在不过是在打感情牌。他不可能对她已经有了那么深的感情。对吧？但……如果是真的呢？不。她拒绝去想他对她真的有感情这种可能。那不过是婚姻法带来的这出世纪大戏的产物。但她讨厌自己竟对他觉得抱歉，更讨厌她给他造成了更多痛苦。“Draco，这么说吧，就算法律通过时我已经和你订婚了，我还是会离开。”

不加掩饰的痛苦在他脸上一闪而过，很快就被不相信所取代，“为什么？”

她极快地回答，她希望能这样结束这个话题，再也不用谈及他几乎算是表白的那番话，“因为我的反抗、我的拒绝、我的离开跟法律通过的时机没有关系。就算它通过时我终身已定，哪怕是和Ron，那也改变不了法律在操控我的未来这个事实。而我拒绝！”

“如果这样，我们也可以在法律通过后私奔呀。”

她摇摇头。他们竟然真的要讨论这个，这太离奇了。“但，Draco，我们没有私奔。因为我们毕竟那时也没订婚。我们甚至都没在一起。而现在婚姻法已经通过了，这不过是不相关、不现实的假设情景。”他好像不太赞同，他还想继续和她吵，他还想试图说服她。对他来说，这并非无关紧要。但对她说，她不敢去多想任何与此相关的事。这能有什么意义呢？

他需要放弃对她的任何想法和感情，而且越快越好。“我……你让我签什么都行。”她乐意提供帮助。“我会做任何事帮你免除义务。我知道最后期限快要到了。”她一直打算在截止那天自己在公寓里开一瓶上好的罗纳谷红酒。她虽然没去关注婚姻法的种种细节，但她知道截止日期不远了。不然他来这里干什么？

Draco无比坚定地望向她的双眼，坚定到令人惊讶。就好像他刚才并没有差点告诉她他爱她。“我不想这样。”他沉着冷静。

“那你想怎么样？”她希望他能转变想法。她喝了口茶，不再看他。“如果你不结婚，不是会违法么？那样不是直到完成婚姻法义务之前都得住阿兹卡班？”

“我不太清楚，”他不在乎的耸耸肩。“你逃出了英国。我不知道法律会拿这种情况怎么办。你是唯一一个离开的人。只有你！”他突然开始愤怒。

“我不在乎——”

“Granger，没人剩下了。”他继续尝试说服她，音量加大。“你回去的时候——而且你也一定会回去，不会有任何人被剩下。你必须回去！你的家人和朋友都在那儿。你打算他们结婚、生孩子也不去庆祝？你打算为了你的固执和骄傲永远不见他们？而且，你回去的时候，就没有任何人剩下给你嫁了。”

Hermione咬牙，“我又不是只能嫁给英国人。”

Draco瞪大眼睛；他显然没想到这种可能。

她没等他反应过来就开了口。“我不会允许魔法部——任何人——告诉我或者谁该去和什么人结婚！我必须嫁给，如果我嫁人的话，我自己选的人。并且肯定不是从可行单身人员清单上。”她又生气了，不是因为Draco，但她必须让自己平静下来。如非必要，她不想再伤害他，她只想让他放弃她，让他回家，然后继续他的人生。

Draco沉默了片刻。Hermione的目光落在了正从街上集市买鲜花的一家四口身上。他最终缓缓叹气，沉下肩膀，看向她的眼睛。“那选我吧。”

Hermione的心跳到了喉咙。他的确是想娶她。有那么一刻，在比一次呼吸还要短的时间里，她犹豫了。她开始去设想他的计划，但之后她闭上了眼睛，摇头赶走了脑海中浮现出的画面。

“对不起。”她很真诚，“真的，真的，对不起，Draco，但我绝对不能这么想。就让我签字免除你的义务吧。我会写信给魔法部。我会做任何——”

Draco摇头，他好像全身都在痛。他向后坐，不再听她的任何话，她感觉自己好像失去了什么，即使他现在仍坐在咖啡桌的对面。他漫不经心地从口袋里拿出几欧放在桌上，“今天就到这里吧，我不介意倒数时间，等着你改变主意。”他起身，“谢谢你的时间。”

他简短不加感情地点头，而后走出了她的视线。走出了她的生活。

伸手去拿茶杯时，Hermione发现了自己的手在颤抖。她试了下举起它，却因为怕打碎它而决定放弃。她不能看向正离开的他，因为他极有可能在看着她，她不能。

她等了半个小时才平静到可以离开。等待途中她在考虑着一切可能。婚姻法的谣言出现之前，她的确被他所吸引。她一直希望他能主动约她出去，并且一直在鼓励他这样做。但他没有，而后婚姻法的谣言被证实。她不再希望他能约她，因为她一定会拒绝。她会对任何想要和她约会的人说不，但她希望她和Draco还能做朋友。她也知道一旦法律被通过她绝对不会留在英国。而且，她完全没有料到他会想要约她——更不用说娶她，但就算他的确曾想过和她约会，这也不足以说服她同意这样的法律。

但现在事实表明，他确实曾感受到过两人之间的暗流，那甚至还足够让他相信在全英国的女巫中，他想要她。她不允许自己去设想他真的爱她。她还没准备好去面对这一事实和随之而来的那种可能——她深深伤了他，体无完肤。

* * *

**译注：** 这个中篇的名字出自艾米莉狄金森的诗句Hope is the thing with feathers，可以直接将文题理解为“希望”。章节名为译者所起。


	2. 抉择

Draco大败而归。如当年入侵俄国未果而返的拿破仑一般无二，身后只留一片焦土。

他待在房间里一天没出来，抱着一瓶老奥格登，心里不停地在盘算。A计划已经壮烈牺牲，但他还不想举白旗。不，绝不，还远不到时候。他还没用尽全力，他还有太多牌没打完。他肯定能从中找出一张王牌来。

* * *

**4.27**

Draco不耐烦地敲着那扇浅蓝色的门。门响了几声后，Ginny Potter应声而来。她眨眼，然后扬起眉毛。“你倒是不慢呀。”

“是谁，亲爱的？”Molly Weasley走到门口。

“是Draco，”Ginny打开门迎他进去。她打量了他一番后开口，“去我原来的房间说，楼上右手边最后一间，我去叫Harry和Ron。”

Draco点点头，Ginny转身去寻人。他随后转向Molly递给她一瓶酒，“抱歉，没提前说声就上门打扰。”

Molly惊讶了一会儿，然后犹豫地接过了酒。“你不必如此的，但谢谢。我欢迎我孩子们的所有朋友。”她关上门后给他指着楼梯。这半年中他和Hermione的朋友们越来越熟识，这很奇怪。Molly一开始并不情愿，他能理解。但是最近，她已经不仅仅是能接受他的到来了。她接受了他。

Draco简短致意后走上了弯曲的楼梯。魔法精妙神奇。从外看，陋居完全违反物理规律，但是身处其中，所有走廊和绝大多数转角都正常无异。

Draco走到Ginny的房间后四处看着。不久Ginny就带着Harry和Ron上了楼。Ron看到Draco时的笑容仿佛提前过了圣诞。Draco咬紧牙关，看来今天不会愉快了。

“Malfoy！”Ron愉快地说，四处看着好像在找什么人。“Hermione呢？”

他死盯着Ron不说话。

“哦，原来她没和你一起回来呀？”Ron继续说道，装作不太明白状况。“我好震惊呀！”

Ginny翻了个白眼，“Ron，你少来！”

“哦，不。我才刚开始。”Ron挥舞着他们曾经签下的魔法契约。“他答应过我，如果他没带她回来，我能折磨他整三十分钟，现在……一分钟都没到呢。”

“是，不错，但我们也许想听听有关Hermione的消息呢。”Ginny反击。

Ron撅着嘴收起那份契约，“但这不公平。我赢来了那三十分钟。”

“你可以等一会。”Draco提议道。Ron如果能不那么用力地嘲讽他，他也许会容易接受一些。

“那好吧，”Ron开心道，“我可以等。”

“她怎么样？”Harry递给他一瓶啤酒。

“她过得挺好，”Draco接过后坐在椅子上。他一直不能忘记那个画面。她坐在河边的咖啡厅里，晨光洒落在她脸上和肩上，她的头发闪闪发光。

“她开心吗？”Harry问，Ginny握了下他的手。

“开心吧，我觉得是这样。虽然她对这里的事愤恨不平，但的确还挺开心的，”他在走向她之前认真地观察了十五分钟，他甚至不想开口，一旦开口，他就会得到一个答案，然后一切就此结束。他为寻找她做的所有将会得到一个结果，无论好坏，无论她的答案是什么，他都不知道回到英国之后该怎么办。他看着她时，她脸上的平和已经告诉了他她的答案。

Harry叹气，“我想她了。”

“我们都想。”Ginny说。

“我也不觉得我试一次就能带她回来，”Draco坦白，“但她丝毫不为所动，我的话一点用都没有。”只有那么一瞬间她在犹豫，但他不知道她在犹豫什么。“而且她坚信自己的观点。”

Harry和Ginny交换了一个眼神。

Draco继续说，“她不会回来的，我现在相信了。”

他沉默了片刻之后，Ginny轻声问，“那你打算怎么办？”

他耸肩，挫败感一同落下。他还能怎么办？在家盘算这几天的乐观在见到Hermione朋友之后正一点点消退。他们反反复复告诉他，他这样做没有任何用处，他是个傻子。

法律生效后，他毫不犹豫地选择了Hermione，他们的配对也很快被允许。没有人预料到她会离开英国，这史无前例。为了防止他人效仿，魔法部立即召开了缺庭审判，判处Hermione煽动叛乱罪。只有公开宣布放弃立场然后按法律要求嫁人她才可以回英国。有人坚持要将她拘禁于阿兹卡班一段时间，但大部分人认为她肯默不作声就已经足够。

如果她不回来，Draco的处境会很艰难。他没有办法完成法律义务。他也确实不知道接下来会发生什么。魔法部会放过他吗？他想要被放过吗？所有人都已经被配对。还有人剩下吗？他会被逼着娶其他人吗？一想到这些他就发苦。除了Hermione，他不想要任何人。这太讽刺、太可悲了，他竟然也想为爱结婚，但他却完全失去了这个机会。

“我能怎办？”他愁眉苦脸。

“你必须娶她？”Harry问。“你不能另选人配对吗？”

“我不想放弃，”他坦白。“我对其他任何人都……不感兴趣。一点都不。”

“她又不回来。”Ron没好气地提醒道。

Draco点头。“对，我……我知道，我确实知道。就现在而言，我不介意完不成法律义务。这样我还有时间去想办法。”

几人相对无言。Draco隐隐感觉到了些什么，从里昂回来之后的几天在他脑海中逐次浮现。所有细枝末节都在指向同一方向，但他不敢去触碰。那太不现实、太遥不可及。

“她说只有法律被推翻她才会回来。”他揉揉后颈，面前三人突然鸦雀无声。

他扬起眉毛，好奇三人的反应。“但她走之前已经那么努力地阻止法律通过了。谁还能有其他办法？”

Harry和Ron交换眼神。

Draco皱眉，对自己而非另外三人。还能怎么办？他们都不听她的，难道还会听其他人的？一个念头在他心中发痒。也许谁去说并不要紧，更重要的是说什么。说什么才能让魔法部听进去呢？除去工作，他并不经常和魔法部打交道。但有种办法永远有用。虽然他的父母很爱惜金库里的金子，但每次用效果都甚佳。而且钱比其他任何手段都会更快见效。这当然不是说遇到问题直接砸钱就行。也许，在法律通过之前直接砸钱可以一试，但就现在而言，钱真的不够。

他又想回了那个遥远不现实的办法。

Draco轻笑，“我能去推翻它，对吧？”

他其实没想着要说出来，但这样可以让他亲耳听到这主意多可笑。所以他没去想他们会作何反应。他们也许会和他一起嘲笑一番，然后很快放弃这个想法。但屋子里的气氛却在他这句话后立刻改变；他们一同盯着他。

而后Harry缓缓开口。“你可以去推翻它。”

Draco长叹一口气，“我知道，我这么想过，但——”

Ginny好像突然活过来一般，“真的？你想过要推翻那法律？”他点头后她说，“Draco，你的确应该这么做，你是推翻婚姻法的最佳人选。”

“为什么是我？”他大吃一惊。

“你想想看，”Ginny起身，“婚姻法真正的受益者是谁？”

Draco又皱起眉头，Hermione已经逼他考虑了很多有关婚姻法的事，他本不需如此。他虽不太乐意，但那思考过程并不算坏。她的逻辑毫无漏洞，她已经说服了他。他已不作他想。毕竟她无比正确。但泰然自若地看信仰崩塌不是件容易的事。

他可以对伤他的东西心存感激。

他当然不全信父母那一套了。他爱Hermione，且他还主动去找了她就是证据。尽管为时已晚。她不只是他曾被教育要反对的一切的缩影。那太过简化一切。她不仅是一个活生生的现成范例。也许在学校时这能让他注意到她，但那完全不够让他真心为之所动。

和她一起工作后，有关Hermione Granger，他看到了很多别人看不到的。她聪明、体贴、一丝不苟，但她也有任性的那面。她的淘气是他喜欢她的众多原因之一。婚姻法消息传出时，他就快要打算约她出去了。一切开始后，她从来都直言不讳她的想法，于是他没了勇气。

“Malfoy？”Ron胳膊撞向他。“你还活着吗？”

他下意识地说，“婚姻法……是为了所有人——”

“不，”Ginny坚定地打断他，“别重复那些假大空的狗屁话，Draco，好好回答我的问题。”

他看向她，他是生她的气，但他更应该这样回答这个问题，“那好吧。婚姻的受益者是没它就要受损的人。”

Ginny翻了个白眼，“或者说是？”

“纯血们，”他不太情愿。

“那些卫道士，”她赞同道。“只有纯血生哑炮，他们——”

Draco没让她继续她的说教。“郑重声明，你家也被视为纯血。”

Ron拍向他的后脑勺。“别说傻话。”

Ginny只是轻微扬了下眉毛，而后继续说，“纯血们想要能继续传承，即使那需要他们每隔几代就被 **玷污** 一次。”

“你和Hermione简直一模一样，”Draco没好气地说。

她好像没听到他的话一样，“但纯血们不愿意玷污他们的血统，所以他们就把婚姻法当作不得不违背血统传承的借口。婚姻法就是他们的通行证。守旧的家族们承认婚姻法带来的孩子算纯血，陈旧的血统偏见也能照旧传承。”

“你是不是和Hermione读了同一本宣传册？”他漫不经心地问。他别无其他可做。只能心不在焉地反驳。Ginny做好了准备要痛快地大骂一顿；他不觉得这是因为他的出现。

“谁先主动要求配对的？”她提高了音量。“自然是那些纯血。他们不允许被那些他们看不起的人决定命运。”

“这些我都懂，”Draco辩解道。“法律通过前Hermione就一直在这么说，我听了几十遍了。”

“那么？”Harry问。

“那么？”他摊开手，“她说的不错。我懂。”

Harry满意地点头。“这就对了，那么，要怎么办？”

Draco逐一看过Hermione的三位挚友。他们也满怀期待地看着他——好像他们已经讨论好了行动方案。“你们想要我去推翻它，”他突然明白了一切。

“我们当然想，”Ron说。

“但我们想要你是发自内心去做，”Harry补充道。

“有很多事情需要考虑，”Ginny说。

Draco震惊地摇头。“说真的，你们已经这么盘算多久了？”

Ron交叉双臂靠在墙上。“几个月前，你第一次说要去找Hermione的时候，我们就想……嘿……如果他来推翻……？”

“但必须要你主动愿意才行，”Ginny说，“我们都不能确定你真的会走到这一步。”

“Hermione知道你们的 **好主意** 么？”

“梅林，当然不。”Harry立刻否定。Ron肉眼可见地开始发抖，“如果她知道一定会给我们施恶咒。她已经想尽办法，她可能已经绝望了。”

“我们不过聊过几次，”Ginny说，“但我们真的什么都没做，我们也没想给你下圈套。”

“你把我们想得太斯莱特林了。”Ron打趣道。

“我们只是觉得，如果有人去尝试推翻它，那个人应该是你。”Harry说。

“因为……？”Draco拖着腔调，等着他们把话说完。

“你是个纯血。”Ginny伸出第一根手指，然后伸出第二根，“而且你很有钱。”

他哼了一声。

“这意味着你能做到其他反对婚姻法的人做不到的。”Harry说。

Ginny伸出第三根手指。“你在双方都有朋友。”第四根。“你是他们最意想不到反对者。你身份特殊，你的社会地位会让别人不得不听你说话。有钱的纯血当权者们会听你的意见，因为他们觉得自己和你是一类人，他们不能直接像对Hermione一样对你视而不见。”

Draco叹气，抬起手拨拉头发。“实话实说，法律通过之后我就动过这个念头。我只是希望——我跟个傻子一样——我能找到Hermione然后带她回家。”

Ron偷笑。

“那你算是同意了？”Harry问。

“我现在……还不确定。”Draco犹豫道。“我不知道该从哪里下手，你们……会支持我吗？”

三人交换眼神。

“我们当然会帮你，”Ginny说，“但我们不会在明面上。”

“必须是你出面。”Harry补充道。

“如果我们公开参与，整个事情就变质了。”Ron说，“我们是Hermione的挚友，我们当然想让她能回来。我们为此会不择手段。”

“甚至是和我们厌恶的人合谋，”Ginny说，“还没人知道我们接受了你，更不用说我们喜欢你了。”

Draco唇角略过一丝笑意。他叹气，“而且……因为你们怕Hermione质疑这整件事？”

“兄弟呀，”Ron同情地说，“你别想着她了。”

“不想她？我没太弄懂。”Draco皱眉。

“你得问问你自己你为什么要这么做，”Ginny严肃地说，“你有两个选择，Draco，但你只能选一个。你的动机会决定你是否能成功，所以你只能选一个。你是因为爱她才要去推翻婚姻法？”

“当然，”他毫不犹豫，他能如此轻而易举地向她的朋友承认他爱她，但他却做不到对她表白心迹。他的心跳错了一拍。

**“还是因为你同意她是对的？”**


	3. 反调

**7.18**

索恩河边重见Draco已有三个月。那天是周四，万事如常，Hermione在工作。在里昂找份事做很容易。

二战期间，里昂曾是法国抵抗纳粹入侵的中心，反抗、革新、不顺从、质疑现状的精神渗透于里昂巫师生活的方方面面，Hermione很快爱上了这座城。它显然十分美丽，她很享受慢慢领略里昂的夏日。

她尤其喜欢贝勒库广场的大摩天轮，同事说，冬天时摩天轮会停运，来年夏天才会重开。

Hermione在法国魔法部做联络员，她负责英国之外的所有英语国家。他们很欣赏她离开英国的这一反叛举动，还免除了她与英国相关的联络工作。如果她不得不出面，他们会给她一个假身份，还允许她改变样貌。

这是她做过最棒的工作。

这个周四并无特别。十点、办公桌前、签字、复审翻译文件。但十点刚过没多久，一张记事条出现在了她的收件箱，提醒她有信来到。

Hermione立刻停下了手上的活赶去了棚屋，她很好奇。她很少收到信——除了挚友和父母偶尔的问候——这还是第一次有人寄信到她工作的地方。

办事员核对完记事条后给了她一个用白色线扎着的棕色纸袋。Hermione致谢后取走了包裹。打开时，她看到了里面的唱唱反调，其上附着卢娜的便条——希望你一切都好。

Luna为什么突然寄给她这个，Hermione毫无头绪。满心疑惑地揭开便条后却让她大吃一惊。那封面上，烫金大字印着本期头条文章的题目：

**_两人力抗婚姻法_ **

她能没坐在棚屋的地上直接去读简直是梅林显灵。她先回了办公室，她知道读到文章之前她绝不可能好好工作，她干脆直接拿了魔杖和手包早早地去吃午饭。

她去了索恩河边上的那家咖啡厅、她最爱的那家、她重遇Draco的那家。点了最爱的三明治和咖啡后，她双手颤抖着翻开唱唱反调找着那篇文章。

读到简述时Hermione目瞪口呆。她手里被举到一半的三明治再未被记起。她专注地读着Luna亲笔写下的那篇新闻。

///

_婚姻法通过将近一年。拯救英国巫师未来的法律——赞誉如是说。民众十分关注婚姻法的动向，大家都想知道，婚姻法能否给予我们它所承诺的未来：哑炮率下降，巫师人口显著增加。_

_三月时婚姻法完成了所有配对，而今截止日期就在眼前。本文见世之日，一百四十七对配对中只有十四对结为夫妻，而这之中仅有一对夫妻即将诞下孩子。距离最后期限还剩三个月，完成结婚仪式、履行法律义务，似乎才是重中之重。_

_而现在，却有两人在致力于推翻婚姻法。过去三个月中，日复一日，他们每天都在提出抗议，他们要求魔法部听听他们的诉求。迄今为止，他们的努力并未得到预言家日报等媒体的关注。据悉，几乎无人知道他们在努力推翻婚姻法。魔法部显然不仅无视了努力还对他们的诉求置若罔闻。_

_但沉寂到此为止。_

_Draco Malfoy和Blaise Zabini似乎并不是大家想象中会反对婚姻法的人。他们联系我询问唱唱反调是否对他们的行动感兴趣时我很震惊——毕竟，我对他们在做的事一无所知。简单的茶会之后，我们认为这样的故事应该被人听到。_

Luna Lovegood:Draco，Blaise，谢谢来到唱唱反调，你们今天一定有十分重要的事要分享。

Draco Malfoy: 谢谢你听我们的故事，Luna。

LL:由于我们的读者对此一无所知，就让我们从最开始说起，请你们讲述一下，你们究竟在试图达成什么？

DM:简单来说，我们想要推翻婚姻法。

LL: 为什么？它有什么不对吗？

Blaise Zabini: 婚姻法有许多问题。它让一部分巫师受益的同时却完全忽视了另一部分。它偏心纯血巫师，这极不公平。它加深、固化了血统偏见，而正是这样的血统偏见导致了两次战争。最后，它的存在暗示着当权者有权操控如此私人的问题，比如人的婚嫁，这也是婚姻法最大的问题。

DM:它已经不仅仅是暗示了。

BZ: 那就明示，总之这部法律剥夺了巫师自由婚配的权利，这简直错得离谱。

LL：我们来聊聊你们为什么这么做。Draco，和你配对的人，著名的战争女英雄Hermione Granger，为了避开婚姻法而逃离了祖国。还是，她只是想避开你呢？

DM:（轻笑）配对开始前她就已经离开了，所以我的尊严完好无损。

BZ:（哼声）

LL:这种情况天下无双。整个婚姻法的历史上都没有这样的先例。

DM:没错，我知道被人抛弃是什么难受的滋味，新娘与否，在这场强迫的婚姻一年前我就知道了。

LL:你和她没有联系吗？

DM:没人知道她去了哪里。就算有人知道，也不会愿意来告诉我。

LL:得知她离开后你是什么感觉？

DM:去年八月婚姻法通过，几周后我知道了她离开的消息。我们之前都在神秘事务司工作。法律通过前至少两个月，她就和我还有其他同事说过她要在八月末去度假。所以我当时未作多想。她一直没回来时我才感觉到事情不太对。

LL:是如何确定她逃离了祖国呢？

DM:配对完成后，魔法部为找到她做了许多努力，但找寻无果，最终就确定了她是为逃避婚姻法离开。他们召开了缺席审判，宣判她煽动叛乱。同时，她的朋友也告诉我她不会回来了。

LL:这一切让你作何感想呢？

DM:我有点......难过。婚姻法之前，因为和她一起工作，我已经把Hermione当作朋友。这也是我和她配在一起的原因。那时，我能发现自己已经开始慢慢爱上她。

LL:但你现在却在这里，独身一人，距离最后期限只有三个月。那配对宣布后你都做了些什么？

DM:我想了很多。非常多。投票之前，她说了很多有关婚姻法的事。对了，她的朋友也分享了一些她的想法给我。

LL:你的思考有什么结果吗？

DM:结果是，婚姻法滑稽可笑。

LL:让我们聊回婚姻法。首先，Blaise，我们想知道是什么让你做这件事的？

BZ:和Draco一样，我也经历了配对。我提出了请求，也得到了允许。

LL:你要求和Anna Webbe配对，你如何认识她的？

BZ:我在霍格沃兹与她结识。她比我小两岁。我一直觉得她很漂亮，和她有几次聊天，我都很开心。毕业之后，我们又因为魁地奇世界杯的工作重逢。

LL:嗯，你是普德米尔联队的所有者，她是霍利黑德哈比队的击球手。

BZ:没错。我以为她也有意，所以婚姻法通过后我就要求和她配对了。但显然，没在这么做之前和她商量一下让她对我完全失望了。她不再和我说话且表明她无论如何也不想嫁给我。

LL:她有威胁过说要追随Hermione吗？

BZ:这倒是没有。我想魔法部已经吓住了所有想要这么做的人。当然，这也是他们给Hermione定罪的目的。

LL:所以你要推翻婚姻法也是从三月开始的。这才是你这么做的原因吗？为了免除麻烦？

BZ:我相信法律是强迫性的。Anna别无选择；如果她不在婚礼上出现，魔法部就会判她叛国。这可能是唯一比嫁给我还要糟糕的事。

LL:所以你还是会结婚？

BZ:对。

LL:那为什么还要推翻它呢？

BZ:因为我想要摆脱这桩婚事。我不想娶一个看见我都会厌恶的人。

LL:Draco，你也是想要摆脱你的配对才要推翻它吗？据我所知，由于你已经和Hermione配对，所以娶其他任何人都是触犯法律。

DM:我反对它，不是为了摆脱配对。是因为我认为这么做是对的。没有任何人——尤其是魔法部——有权利决定人们如何婚配。

LL:纯血家族的尊长们这么做不是已经很久了么？

DM:（笑）我们有数不清的包办婚姻，这话不假。这在很重要的一点上有所不同：我们双方都有话语权。但婚姻法却不是这样，纯血一方决定最中意的三人名单。魔法部的人，根据不知道是什么的标准来决定谁和谁在一起。

LL:你拿到了第一选择，对吧？

DM:那任意标准的一条恐怕是钱，所以，对，我拿到了第一选择。

LL:但你为什么如此激愤呢？告诉我一切是如何开始的。

BM:Blaise加入之后，我们去了魔法部，我们想要有人听到我们的想法——部长、威森加摩、门卫——谁都行。我们用了两周时间才见到部长，而他完全拿我们当空气。我们聘请了一位律师，他帮我们起草了一份提案，部长宣称他不会视而不见。

BZ:但他们还是这样做了。

DM:我不得不亲自带着这份提案去部长办公室——通过一个我等了两周才有的预约——我就站在那里看着他读。他读完后让我去初级法庭预约，和大法官女阁下面谈。我预约了两周、重新安排了三次才终于见到她。我还是要等着她读完整份提案，她当然没提前读，尽管我几周前就送过去了。她不情愿地告诉我她会和整个初级法庭的人坐下来谈谈，然后就让我去见他们的秘书长。

BZ:这一切，都需要我们......在背后推动，才行。

LL:请解释一下你的话，Blaise。

BZ:我们需要打通的关节很多。

LL:准确来讲，你是在说你不得不贿赂魔法部官员才能和这个表面上畅通无阻的体制取得联系吗？

BZ:是的。

DM:说出数目会吓到你的。除了最富有的人，别人根本不可能去推翻法律。

BZ:跟她说说你和初级法庭的会面。

DM:（冷笑）我等了四个小时才和初级法庭的秘书长说上话，她说，他们要三周后才能有时间见我。我那时盯着一个空空的日历但她却找不到时间见我。

LL:你最后见到他们了吗？

DM:我的预约的那天，初级法庭没有任何一个人出现。

LL:这太过分了。

DM:（轻笑）哦，我可不打算就这么放弃。我要求他们来见我。我去找了预言家日报。我去找了电台。我做了所有能做的，就为了逼他们听我说。最终，我不得不再去找部长，我提醒他，作为魔法社会的成员——一位对魔法部正常运转贡献良多的成员，如果你懂我在说什么——我有正当的权力让人听到我的意见，如果他不要求初级法庭来见我，我明天就会去他家和他妻子谈谈这件事。她是麻瓜出身。他不喜欢我的威胁，但他也不能拿我怎么办。第二天，整个初级法庭一起听了我的提案。

BZ:Draco可不是在胡闹。

LL:当然没有。你也不应该。那会议结果如何？

DM:一天的大好时光都花在那上了。会议结束时，所有人都在椅子上扭捏着，但他们不肯让步。他们坚称这是为了魔法社会的最大利益，还有那堆他们宣扬婚姻法时说的废话。

LL:那在你们联系唱唱反调之前的一周，对吧？

BZ:是。魔法部把我和Draco做的所有事都抹去了。没有任何我们去过的官方记录。

LL:除了感召魔法部之外，你们还做了些什么？

BZ:Draco在从正规渠道做事的时候，我在试图为我们的事业争取支持，金钱上的和非金钱上的都行。

LL:进展如何？

BZ:如你预想的一样。反对婚姻法的人并没有去反抗它的能力。从配对中获益的人，自然不会加入会损害他们利益的浪潮中来。

LL:我们一共有一百四十七对配对，只有十四对已经完成了婚姻义务，还剩下一百三十三对。你们和剩下的两百六十六人谈过吗？

BZ:基本都谈了。当然，除了Hermione，还有那些不乐意谈的人。

LL:现在情况如何？初级法庭都已经驳回了你的所有付出。

DM:我们还在继续。

LL:就像这样？毫不犹豫？

DM:一点也不。我现在比我更开始的时候还要坚定。

LL:那你们有什么计划呢？

DM:初级法庭会再次听到我的声音

BZ:我们会去收集反对婚姻法、想要看到它被推翻的人的签名。

LL:要想让魔法部的电梯员听你们的提案需要的签名都远不止两百六十六个，更不用说法庭了。

BZ:我们希望这次采访能对我们有所帮助。我们会试图去联系那些不受婚姻法直接影响的人。

DM:这件事远超过婚姻法本身。这有关我们的民主自由权力，我们相信大家会支持我们。

BZ:我的目标是拿到一千个签名。

DM:如果能代表足够多人的利益，魔法部就不得不听我们的陈述。如果我们能引起足够的关注，人们就会开始发声......我们可能就会有机会。

LL:你们是打算在十月的截止期限前推翻婚姻法吗？

DM:那是最理想的，但我们都清楚那可能需要更长时间。

LL:那么，如果截止日期到来，你们还是没有结婚，你们会怎么办？

DM:Blaise会娶Anna，他们别无选择。但至于我，我对我的处境不负任何责任。我对此真的毫不在意。

LL:如果Hermione下周就回来，你会改变心意吗？

DM:我想要她直接加入我的阵营，和我一起反对。毕竟她是因为反对法律离开英国。

LL:让我们再聊聊Hermione，你之前说，婚姻法之前，你开始对她有感情。你真的？有？喜欢上她？

DM:我们是朋友，我很喜欢她。

LL:足够让你想要娶她

DM:在那时，我不会选择和其他任何人配对。

LL:那现在呢？

DM:她离开了。我可能再也见不到她、再也听不到有关她的只言片语。我用了一段时间才接受了这样的现实。

LL:所以你做这些不是为了让她回来？

DM:我知道你想问些什么，所以让我省去你的麻烦。我们做的，是必须做的事。婚姻法从根本上是错误的。当我决定要反对它时，她的人生幸福就已经和我没有任何关系了——虽然我并非从未动过念头。话说到这里，我这么做是为了她能够回到英国，因为这是她的家，她有权利在这里，去生活、去爱、去工作，用她喜欢的方式。但是，我做这些，也是为了Anna能有同样的权力。还有我的好朋友之一，Pansy。还有Dean Thomas，Hermione之前的同学。让我来澄清一下：我这么做，不是为了 **赢** 得Hermione的注意力、喜欢、或者爱慕。推翻婚姻法可能需要很多年。她可能在我们成功之前就嫁人了——我们一定会成功——她会继续她的生活。这一切真的与她无关。

LL:你对你和她可以拿到圆满结局不报任何期待吗 ？

DM:开始做这件事后，我不得不收好我的所有希望。

LL:你目前有在和谁交往吗？

DM&BZ:（笑）

DM:老实说，我现在没时间。

LL:Blaise？你呢？Anna有可能回应你的感情吗？

BZ:不可能。那比月亮是奶酪做的可能性还要小。她告诉我她过去喜欢过我，但她那时也觉得我尊重她。没有问她就做出关于她的决定让她坚定了我不会让她幸福。也许她是对的。但我们没有证实的机会了。

LL:如果你们必须在法律推翻前结婚，你打算怎么办？

BZ:按照......我们的要求，如果这么说，我们想要的是对婚姻法完完全全的否定。所有相关的婚配都会做作废，除非一对夫妇特别要求继续他们的婚姻。她可以清清白白地离开，希望如此，我们只是需要共度一段不太愉快的时光。

LL:为什么要作废呢？

BZ:我想要因为爱去结婚。我也想在艰难和不美好的时间里是因为爱而维系婚姻。通过最近的工作，我比大多数人都更了解婚姻是如何失败的。我不想这样。对于被婚姻法影响的人来说，不论是不是纯血，是不是有钱，我们都不是为了爱而结婚。婚姻法不过是把血统偏见装在了一个整齐漂亮的包装盒里，别无其它。我想要有个崭新的开始。

LL:能告诉我其他人的反应如何吗？你们已经说了魔法部一直百般阻挠。魔法部长说了些什么？大法官女阁下呢？你的朋友和家人呢？他们有人支持你吗？

DM:第一次见部长时他并没有和我说什么。当我，额，威胁要去和他妻子谈谈之后，他就开始支支吾吾，但他不过就是待到足够让我办事，然后他就离开了办公室。大法官女阁下就有点让人困惑了。我提醒她，她丈夫是纯血，她自己也是纯血，如果有法律要求他们都另寻他人，她会作何感想？我还要提醒这些人，他们才能意识到他们能有的自由，我们这一代人却没有，这太可笑了。

BZ:我们两个的朋友大多一样。他们大多数想要支持但都得到了还挺满意的配对。有人担心他们不会找到更合适的人了。

DM:他们都不打算公开支持我们。家族压力非常大，尤其是那些参与了战争的家族。任何与魔法部作对的事都是不被接受的。

LL:但你们还是要这么做，不仅要反抗整个魔法部，还来找我们做采访。你们想要这件事公之于众。

DM:我不怕魔法部。在这个世界上我是有所依凭的，我的名字，以及它所拥有的声望和权利。我决定了要用它们去为值得的事情奋斗，这只会让我更加坚定。

BZ:而我没什么东西可以失去。我母亲在刚果；魔法部动不了她或者我或者我们的钱。

LL:做这事还需要钱和地位真是令人难堪。你们本应该和提议婚姻法的人有同样的民主权利。

DM:谨慎些，亲爱的。你就要不客观了。

LL:你说得对。原谅我。跟我说说你们的家庭。

BZ:就像我说的，我母亲在刚果。

LL:但如果她在这里的话，她会说什么？

BZ:（轻笑）我母亲不是那种会对我指手画脚的女人。被人告诉该和谁结婚？如果你们没忘的话，她在现在的丈夫之前嫁了七次人。我十分确定她会支持我。

LL:从你的成长经历来看，你对未来有何期许？

BZ:我只想结一次婚。这是所有我现在能说的。

LL:既然这样，你呢，Draco？你的父母一定对你做的事有意见。

DM:你这话太轻描淡写了。

LL:可以分享更多吗？

DM:（叹气）他们不认为婚姻法有什么错误。他们想要让我努力把Hermione强制带回英国。他们对我现在做的事可不大高兴。

LL:所以他们不会支持你。

DM:我尝试用对大法官女阁下的那套说辞来说服他们，但他们丝毫不感兴趣考虑它。

LL:你这么说给我感觉他们让你失望了。

DM:我当然失望！他们可是我的父母！我一直希望他们毕竟是想要看到我幸福的。他们虽然依旧嘴上这么说，但恐怕他们永远不会和我一样看待这件事。我能这么看是因为发生在Hermione身上的事。这让我有了很多时间去思考，去试着从她的角度看待这件事。但他们不能。

LL:我们的采访就快要结束了。告诉我你们下一步的计划？

BZ:我们会继续争取支持。从收集签名开始。我们已经准备好了必备的文件，所有想要签请愿书的人都可以在特制的羊皮纸上签名，Draco或我会随身带着这样的纸。不论何时，只要有人签字，都会被记录在魔法部的官方文件上。

LL:读者们，我们会在这篇文章的结尾部分提供空白的羊皮纸。如果您签字，您的名字也会出现在请愿书上。

BZ:谢谢你，Luna。

DM:对，这对我们意义重大。

LL:这微不足道。这是我们应该做的。Draco，Blaise，谢谢你们联系到我们、和我们分享这个故事。唱唱反调希望你们接下来在魔法部一切顺利。

DM:谢谢你采访我们。

_您同意Draco和Blaise吗？如果您支持他们，请在下方的请愿书上签字。我们会继续跟进他们的故事，我们已经被准许独家报道采访这两位先生。敬请期待！_

\\\\\

Hermione盯着文章的最后一段话，希望它并未终结在这里。这当然太蠢了，过了一会儿她才发现自己手里仍举着的三明治。她很快放下了它，然后再次读起那篇采访来，一遍、一遍、又一遍。

“打扰一下，”

Hermione被这声打断吓了一跳。她太过专注地读着那篇新闻稿，都没能发现服务生在走向她。“有什么事吗？”

“有什么东西您不喜欢吗”他问。

“为什么这么问？”她疑惑地问道。

他怯生生地指着她满满的盘子，“您一口也没吃。”

“哦！”Hermione感到自己突然脸红。“我——我做事入迷了。”她看了一眼手表。“现在我就快要迟到了，能麻烦打包一下吗？”

服务生点头后拿走了盘子，再回来时她的三明治已经包好了放在纸袋里。

“谢谢你，”接过纸袋时，她真心地道谢。她尴尬地挥挥手，留下了没喝的咖啡。

匆忙赶回办公室时她的肚子一直在隆隆作响。她简单咬了一口三明治，就拿出了张羊皮纸开始写信给Luna。

Luna——麻烦你以后把所有与此相关的东西都寄给我。

那天晚些时候，她收到了Luna的回信，她那时已经回到了公寓且又在读着那篇文章。

Hermione——当然。我会以个人名义寄给你，因为我们不想把你加入官方邮寄名单。我们想你了。Draco很有魅力，Blaise是个十足的绅士。我希望他们可以成功，这样除了其他的结果，你也就可以回家了。


	4. 族谱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _作者的话：_   
>  _一如既往地感谢eilonwy的beta！在她查看后，我又加了一些内容（超过300个单词！），所以错误都属于我！_   
>    
>  _译者的话：  
>  感谢嘉嘉允许我续翻，前三章都是由嘉嘉单独翻译，后续将会由我来接力。_   
> 

**7.22**

《唱唱反调》采访发表几天后，Draco正在餐厅吃早餐，核对着他的案件笔记。希望不久后的某天，他会再次提交给初级法庭，他需要为此做好准备。他的演讲必须比他第一次的尝试要好得多，这不是因为有待修改的信息，而是因为这次参与者多太多了。它必须无懈可击，不容争论。一旦他获得了所需的签名，至少会有一千个人参与其中。他确实需要引起法院的注意，这样他们才能跳出自己的舒适区。一千个支持者 **应该** 够获得一个公正的听证会了。

当他的父母进来时，他刚咬了一口香肠。抬起头，就看到Lucius不客气地将一份《唱唱反调》扔到了他的笔记上。

“您也早安，父亲，”Draco抿嘴嚼着食物，将杂志放到一边。

Lucius和Narcissa坐在他们常用座上，但是他们没有动手端过食物。Draco不确定他们想要什么，但他可不会先行动。他装作继续读他的笔记。

“Draco。”

Lucius采取了一种仅用于最严肃谈话的语气。Draco放下他的羽毛笔和荧光笔（后者是前一年Hermione送的生日礼物），把全部精力放在这个男人身上。“是的，父亲？”

Lucius起初看上去很生气，接着变得烦躁。最终，他只是疲倦地叹了口气，召唤了《唱唱反调》。“Draco……帮我理解…… **这个** 。”他轻慢地在空中挥动着杂志。

Draco皱了皱眉。“我不确定您具体指的什么。但不管您有任何问题，我都很乐意回答。”

“你为什么要这样做？”Lucius问。

“您读过这篇文章了吗？”Draco不耐烦地问。他没时间握着老父的手，解释一切。“这太明显了。”

“我们都读了。”Narcissa笑着插话。“你的出场真是潇洒极了。”

“谢谢，妈妈。”Draco对她露出一个略带困惑的笑容，接着转回Lucius。“如果你读过，你肯定知道我这样做的原因。”

“但是，你为什么要反对我们纯血世界需要的？”Lucius问。

Draco犹豫了一下，试着解读他父亲的表情。他意识到Lucius是真的感兴趣，而不只是想吵架。

Draco放下叉子，注视着他的父亲。“这正是我所表达的。巫师世界可以继续使用绷带来掩盖真正导致哑炮诞生的问题，也可以直面隐藏在混血必要性背后的艰巨事实。”Draco希望他的父母能听见他的声音，真正听，真正思考他所说的，但他并不抱太大希望。他是在苦苦找寻几个月，又被Hermione面不改色地断然拒绝之后，才开始真的听进去她所说的话——那些她在法律通过前数月就一直在说的话。那时他没有听，他没想过这会对他很重要。无论她是怎么回应的，他在里昂之前，其实已经到达了终点，那个时候他仅剩的选择就只有改变方向了。他不太可能指望他的父母，在多年的歧视后，能很快转变过来。

或者说一点也不指望。

Lucius不喜欢他的回答。“这项法律将会 **帮助** 大家，Draco。帮助你的朋友，也帮助那些如果你阻拦就会找你麻烦的人。

Draco皱着眉头。“也许听起来很荒唐，但我这样做正是为了帮助所有人——包括因为这个解决办法容易实行，而急着推行这项法律的人（我也在内），和那些对这个结果无能为力的人。自战争结束以来初步达成的和解局面，这所有的试验性观点，就是现在，我们纯血世界该走一下艰难的治本路线了。走老路只能阻碍我们现有的进步。不管喜欢与否，纯血霸权再也无法带领我们前进了。每个人都平等奉献，大家才能共同努力度过难关。我相信最终我们会变得更强大。”他应该把其中一些话为演讲记下来。他的父母有够顽固不化、冥顽不灵，他可能再也没机会和像他们一样的人争论了。这是一次非常棒的锻炼。

“你的朋友，”Lucius不为所动，“需要这项法律。他们中的大多数像你一样是独生子女， **像你一样** 父母辈也是独生。当我们发现哑炮出现的情形越来越多，我们也离结论也就越来越近。你的母亲在生你之前流产了三个，之后又流产了四个。”Lucius满怀爱意地转向他的妻子，这真是Draco在他身上看过的最有爱的神情。Lucius握住她的手，轻轻捏了捏。“我们担心你的未来。”

Draco摇了摇头。“所以办法就是让我娶个混血女巫，不管我或她是怎么想的？你知道，我仍然不明白你们俩对这项法律的接受度为何如此之高。就像Hermione说的那样，在哑炮出现前，纯血一直反对混血，忽然我们就能完全赞成这个法律了。父亲，以前发生过这种事吗？在Malfoy家族中？或者你的家族，妈妈？”

Lucius重重叹了口气，站起来。“我想给你看些东西。Narcissa，请原谅我。”

Draco点点头，从餐厅一路跟着他的父亲，穿过房子到达图书馆。Lucius走到一副巨型肖像画前，画像有十多英尺高，十二英尺宽。画上的人物是Reolus Malfoi，他是从法国移居英国的第一个Malfoy。Lucius轻拍画像侧面，令Draco惊讶的是，人像消失了，取而代之的是一棵巨大的树。

“这是什么？”他朝树皱眉，问道。

“这是Malfoy的族谱，”Lucius回答。他用杖尖按压框架上的按钮，魔杖的末端出现了一个华丽的金色放大镜。他将魔杖放在树干上，Draco看到了Reolus Malfoi和他的妻子Genofeva的画面，它被放大到餐盘大小。上面还附有他们的出生和死亡日期。“这棵树始于1066年，以Reolus为开端，每条线都是一个分支。这张图谱被施了法来适应家族中每个人近来存活状态的变化。”Lucius用魔杖扫到树的最左边，Draco在那儿看到了自己的肖像和名字，下面就连接着他父母。

像真正的树枝一样，家族树的分支没有局限于定式中。线条一直持续到无法继续，这颗树为可能出现的变化准备了所需要的空间。

Lucius把魔杖按进框架的小槽口，整棵树都发出金色的光芒。美得令人惊叹。尽管当Draco凑近看，他发现并不是每个分支，每条线都闪着金光。有些线条还暗着。

“这些线怎么了？”他描着一条深色的线，问道。

“你看到的金线表示纯血结合，”Lucius解释道。然后，他敲了敲另一个槽口，明亮的金色光芒被几条红光代替。“与麻瓜出身巫师的结合。”Lucius又敲了一下。“绿色指混血的。”他最后敲了一下，少数蓝线开始发光。“蓝色是——”

“麻瓜？”Draco惊讶地补完。“在Malfoy族谱中？”

Lucius耸了耸肩。“这势必会发生。想想你妈妈家。即使生在坚定的纯血家族，她的姐姐还是嫁给了麻瓜出身的巫师，接着还有Sirius那些破事。如果传言可信，Regulus也一样。漫长的家族史中总会有一小部分异类，让人诧异确也是事实。”

Draco对这一新信息感到惊奇。Malfoy家族的历史，他顶多考虑到祖父母辈就不再往前细想了。他知道祖父母是纯血权利和优越性的坚定拥护者，他们希望所有麻瓜都能走进海里，停止呼吸。

“相对而言，异类没多少，虽然比起麻瓜，泥巴…… **麻瓜出身巫师** 和混血还是多一些”。

“您对族谱中的非纯血婚姻好像漠不关心，这真让我惊讶。”Draco说，仍在仔细查看那棵树上离他名字最近的部分。想把族谱全部看完可能需要数周。

“正如我所说，”Lucius解释，“这势必会发生。人们沉迷于自己的所作所为，有时他们就是无法被说服摆脱这种状态。子孙类型多的时候就不用担心这个。”他停下来指着树干。“看到树干特别亮吗？看这儿，Reolus有个叫William（征服者威廉后的常用名）的大儿子，在其他四个孩子旁，你很容易看到他。明亮的金线贯穿整个族谱，从头到尾没有间断。”Lucius用魔杖划过一条路线，一直划到到上面的分支，同时在其他分支上下比划。“你可以看到它，暂时的，停在你这。这条亮金色的线在长子间代代相传。William的兄弟姐妹的线也是金色，但更黯淡。

Draco吸了一口气，用一种全新的眼光凝视这颗树。在纯血间结合的婚姻，能代代如此，保持上千年而不中断，印象深刻无法完全表达出他的感觉。

“不论是因为爱情，强迫，操纵，安排或其他方式，长子们都维持着这条线。”Lucius说。

Draco不免感到沉甸甸的内疚。他真的想娶Hermione。虽然他从未考虑过他会面对不得不娶某个人的前景，但至少在这种时候，他是真的想娶Hermione。他爱上了她，这是肯定的；但是如果没有这部迫在眉睫的法律，他还会不会产生和她结婚的念头，他说不好。看着眼前这棵树，他对父系家族史的自豪感油然而生。Draco一直有志于继承高等巫师的传统，而这是他可以捍卫的另一项传统。

“如果我按这项法律结婚，”Draco斟酌着发言，“这条亮金色的线会被破坏。”

现在Lucius和他儿子四目相对。 “我不确定会发生什么。”他承认，“Malfoy家族从未受到过婚姻法的约束。从法律角度来讲，任何你在《婚姻法》要求下诞生的孩子都将被视为纯血，即使他的母亲是麻瓜出身的巫师或混血。”

Draco爆发了。“就因为这项法律被认为是必要的。”

Lucius点点头。“由于我们从来不需要这项法律，因此族谱上没有先例。”

Draco皱了皱眉。“我们这条分支怎么可能一直不需要婚姻法？我以为这是极端纯血一个不幸的共同点。”

对此，Lucius笑了。“我们家族从来不会让自己处在一个需要它的境地。过去，每当有婚姻法的传言出现，在远未到法律生效之前，我们就会竭尽全力确保长子的结合。这种情况不多，也总能解决。”

“我可以吗？”Draco伸向他父亲的魔杖。“我想看的仔细些。”当Lucius递给他时，Draco沿着亮金色的线条看到了他的所有祖先。在1487年，他见到了一位头戴银光闪闪皇冠的女巫，她嫁给了一位远古的亲戚。“那是谁？”

Lucius看向Draco所指的。“噢，那就是Charlotte de Hauteterre。她是新成立的法国贵族中的一员，沙特尔贵族爱女的表亲。每当Malfoy出现血统危机时——一般指即使尽了一切努力来阻止，但连续两个世代，仍然只能生出一个孩子的时候——我们的父母辈就会与世界各地的纯血接触。法国，瑞士，巴伐利亚甚至美国。”

“只为了保持血统纯净？”Draco问，尽管他可能知道答案。“为什么其他纯血家族不这样做？”

“他们负担不起。”Lucius回答。“有些偶尔能做到，但只有我们家族一贯如此。Reolus陪伴着征服者威廉一起战斗（如你所知，当时还没有巫师保密法）。他靠自己的身份地位获得了重赏，这也是我们家族能延续至今的原因。延续近一千年了。无论如何，Charlotte嫁给了William Malfoy。他的父母为了把她带到家中，支付了高额的嫁妆，让整个家族都陷入困境。当William和Charlotte的孩子，特别是他们的儿子结婚时，William的父母发现了一种恢复威望/声名狼藉的方法。他们从准新娘那里收取了比平常多的嫁妆，以弥补……在Charlotte身上的花销。他们之所以能够做到这一点，是因为Malfoy的姓氏和血统无与伦比。”

Draco皱眉。“听起来真……唯利是图。”

Lucius耸了耸肩。“形势所迫，我猜。”

“因此，每当可能出现难以孕育魔法后代的情况时，Malfoy家族只要引入纯血女巫就可以了。”Draco总结说。

“根本上来说是的。”

Draco再次看了看树，发现过去的几代人明显没有分支。他是独生子，Lucius也是。Abraxas「译者注：Draco的爷爷」和他的父亲以及他的祖父也都是独生子。五代单传，再加上他早先所发现的，他的母亲经历了七次流产。这数字让人难以置信；他能存在就已经够让他惊讶了。

“那我呢？”他问，近乎耳语。

Lucius重重叹气。“你可以想到我们为什么如此支持这项法律。Draco，我们曾担心，如果你与一位英国本土的纯血女巫结婚，你可能根本不会有孩子。这……”他对整个族谱比划了一下，“……将会走向终结。”

“那……引进女巫呢？以前怎么不来一次这样的谈话？为什么您的父亲没有跟你谈谈，您的祖父也没跟他儿子谈？”在Draco看来，按照家族传统，到Abraxas这一代就应该娶外国女巫了。

“我的父亲……娶了我的母亲，是因为她的嫁妆能大大充裕Malfoy家的财产；这在当时被认为是更紧迫的。他们是包办婚姻。而我的祖父母为了不遵循传统，赌上了一切。他们认为我将会是在国外找到妻子的那个人。”他温暖地笑着。“但是我爱上了你的母亲，任何事都不能阻止我。”然后他的眼中闪过一阵痛苦。“我知道所有的风险。 **我俩** 都知道。我们就像通常的年轻人一样，以为这不会发生在我们身上。但它差点就发生了……你母亲，我的宝贝经历了那么多。”Lucius停下来，Draco惊讶地看到他父亲深陷沉痛，他从没想过他父亲脸上会出现这种神情。他很快收拾好了心情，接着说。“后来你出生了，自从决定结婚以来，我们的呼吸第一次轻快起来。你母亲有两个姐妹，她的父亲也有两个兄弟姐妹，我们本以为，我们会很安全。我想是Malfoy的血统太脆弱了。”

Draco头乱如麻，猛然醒悟。“那么… **我** 就是那个要和进口妻子结婚的人了。但我们现在才在这，在超过了传统意义上的结婚年龄后，我才知道这一切。为什么？”

“你母亲……一直把你的幸福放在首位。你四年级时黑魔王回归了，这意味着我们的工作重点，必须从为你考虑未来的妻子转变为努力让你活下来，免受伤害。”Lucius摇了摇头。“真让人崩溃！战争结束后，我们只为还拥有彼此满怀感激。接着又经历了无数审判和战后重建。我们曾希望带你到西班牙继续深造，但是你坚持留在这里为魔法部工作。最后，Narcissa认为推迟一会儿送你走，也不会有什么损害。”他苦笑着。“看来，无论孩子的法律地位如何，Malfoy血统都会被稀释。”

Draco不知道该怎么想。他盯着他在族谱上的名字，脑海中想象出一条与Hermione相连的红线。他又扫过树干上，那条始于祖先，止于自己的，明亮发光的金线。

“现在呢？如果这项法律被撤销，我会不会被要求去西班牙或其他地方？”他问道。如果被告知要继承家族传统，他不知道自己会如何回应，怎么做。对这个想法，他的第一反应是反对，坚持留在英国，按照自己的方式生活。这个念头直击心灵——这剧本和《婚姻法》的情形像得惊人。为了保持Malfoy血统，他会被运走和某人结婚。他意识到，即使只有一点点，他能够理解Hermione对《婚姻法》的看法了。如果要被送走，他能选择结婚对象这件事似乎也无关紧要了。

尽管如此，千年的重担全都压在他的肩上。就算只面对Malfoy家族史，他已经感到非常渺小，更不用说还有Black家族。要他为娶麻瓜出身巫师找个理由时，他却只能想到自己的个人幸福，这理由似乎不太充分。他的幸福难道比世世代代的传统更重要吗？

他内心有个微小的声音坚持说是。

“这一点，你和妈妈聊聊可能会更好。”Lucius从家谱前往后退了一步，体贴地看着Draco。“她一直比我更加开放。万一你娶了非纯血会发生什么？”他耸了耸肩。“没错，值得吹嘘的Malfoy线会变暗，但好歹没有走向终结。”

“由于我 **听从内心** ，我将要为终结纯血这条线负责。”Draco双臂交叉，对着自己的名字皱眉。他想象着族谱上Hermione的名字在自己名字旁边的样子，他真喜欢这个。万分遗憾的是，从技术上讲，这条线会变暗。按他的想法，加上她的名字该让亮度增加十倍才对。

Lucius手放在Draco的肩膀上。“儿子，我……我不确定该说些什么。如果说这几年来你母亲有丁点改变我，对此我表示怀疑。但是这种事情可能会发生的想法并不会像以前那样吓到我了。”

Draco朝他的父亲看了一眼，但是Lucius正忙着研究族谱。他不认为父亲会鼓励他娶一个非纯血的人，不过可能至少他对这个想法算是个开放态度。也许他所能期待的只是妥协，但如果Lucius不大惊小怪，这对Draco真的意味着很多。

他从族谱前往后退了一步，眼睛在金色的光芒上徘徊。“父亲？有没有办法使所有的线一次变亮？”

Lucius点头，找到了正确的槽口。不久，每一缕都被点亮了。为了看清整个族谱，Draco又退了一步。

他只有一个想法，还是所有颜色都亮起来最好看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _作者的话：感谢您的阅读！_


	5. 签名

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _作者的话：  
>  叹气。我忘了说故事在上一章还只进展到一半。时间过得真快！一如既往地感谢eilonwy的Beta。不过在她查看后，我又添加了600多个单词，所以错误都属于我。我从来没在更完一章后加过这么多字，但我在发布前重读时，我发现新内容源源不断冒出来。所以见谅啦！  
> _

**9.23**

两个月后，《婚姻法》已经通过整整一年，自Draco找到她也有五个月了，Hermione从Luna那里一共收到了五期《唱唱反调》。最新的四期不像一开始的采访那样概括了整个行动，但它们报道了一些Draco和Blaise所取得进展中的小细节。

进展不大，但在稳步推进。她和Luna有一些交流，主要是怀着敬意地聊了聊杂志发布的那些信息。不过她也问过Luna，只问过一次，Draco是真心真意的吗，Luna热心地肯定了这一点。在一次了解最新情报的过程中，Hermione想要更多消息，而Luna提供的比她想要的更多。

然而，上一张Luna的便条（与第五期一起寄来的）让Hermione心神不宁了。

_Hermione——这是他们的最新成就。我想进展还算顺利。下期我们将发布一个新采访，很快就会寄给你。我们办公室每天都至少要收到十封来自世界各地女巫的咨询，她们都想进一步了解我们“但愿会很快”解除婚约的单身汉。如果这些女巫如愿以偿，我觉得他们也不会单身很久了。_

Hermione想不出，为什么Luna要提起女巫对Draco和Blaise感兴趣呢。难道Hermione给她的便条无意间透露了很明显的信息吗？她不这么认为。但是Luna有一套独特的识人方法，她的直觉总让人措手不及，即使是那些认识她很久的人。所以，Hermione还是心神不宁。

更不用说她没预料到最初的那篇文章给她的精神生活带来的干扰。简而言之，Hermione无法控制自己不去想Draco。在法律颁布前，她就被他吸引了，不仅仅是想和他做朋友。但法律一通过，她就全力将这个想法扼杀在萌芽中了。她在生活中和脑海里都开始和他保持距离，当她离开英格兰时，她坚信自己已经完全将他抛在脑后了。

自她离开到被找到的七个半月里，她只想起他一两次。本质上她还属于完全良性的情况。

但是接着，他就找到了她。他该死的找到了她。为了找到她，他去了她的朋友、她的父母那儿，鬼知道他还去了哪儿。只有她的父母知道她的位置，但他们也只知道她位于哪座城市，一座近200万人的城市。Draco居然成功地在她最喜欢的咖啡馆找到了她。此时此地，他直接坐在对面，好像他们本就约好了见面一样。这真是个浪漫的举动，一想到这个场景，她总是无法遏制住内心的悸动。

当然，这还不够让她考虑回去。还不够，但这够让她分散注意力，够让她与Luc的事情变得复杂了。Luc是她谈了三个月的非正式男友。多年前他们因霍格沃茨三强争霸赛结识，如今又通过法国魔法部的工作重新熟悉起来。

那天在咖啡馆见到Draco之后，Hermione允许自己为本可能发生的感情哀悼了一会儿，那段她离开英格兰时，不觉中放弃的感情。她以为短暂地放纵一下就差不多了，但几天后，她发现自己在想他。具体一点，她的思绪游荡在他的手上，她还记得它们端起茶杯的样子。

的确，过去两个月，在与Luna的简短通信中，Hermione也许打听过Draco的健康状况，但这肯定不足以鼓励Luna写下她所写的。她想不明白， Luna为什么觉得Hermione应该注意到有女巫正在打听Draco和Blaise呢。

一个礼拜五晚上，Hermione独自在家。她实在不觉得自己能应付和同事外出，而且Luc计划和朋友们共度今夜。一切都很好， Hermione正想试着处理自己的感受。她收集了她收到的所有《唱唱反调》，给自己泡了杯茶，坐在沙发上边读边思考。

就在她打开翻烂的初次采访时（至少被翻过100回了），她的窗户被敲了敲。Hermione立即认出了Luna的猫头鹰，她急忙让鸟儿进来，取下最新一期杂志。

_Hermione——看来他们离成功很近了。这儿的氛围真的在改变。气氛空前高涨，各方观点激烈碰撞。我比我能表达的更佩服Blaise和Draco他们。真希望你在这，你会被他们迷得神魂颠倒的。_

与往常一样，Luna的造句遣词使Hermione怀疑起这位女巫的洞察力。她是怎么从Hermione便条的字里行间读懂的？文字里几乎什么都没有，主要是好奇心泛滥，以及对Draco逸事或任何信息的（她认为的）隐秘渴望。

第六期《唱唱反调》里有对Draco和Blaise的另一次采访。它不像第一次那样长，但Luna还是主持人。

\\\\\

LL：Draco Malfoy、Blaise Zabini，欢迎回来。

DM：很高兴回来，Luna。

LL：离结婚的最后期限只有两周多了。自我们上次和你们一起坐下已经过了两个月。之后又发生了什么？我知道我们发布了一些新消息，但是我想听你们说。

BZ：（重重叹气）老实说，我们还在攻克这些签名。

LL：那一千个，你想要在回魔法部之前收集的签名。

BZ：是的，没错。整整一千个。Draco得到部长承诺，如果我们达成目标，初级法庭就会接见我们。

LL：你似乎... ...我不是说挫败，但是——

DM：就直说吧，我们遇到了困难。

LL：你能详细说说吗？

DM：当然。一千是个让人没有概念的数字。它太过模糊又巨大到几乎不真实了。但是，我们很快了解到它代表一千个人。 **一千** 个人！一千个我们必须与之发起对话的人。许多人要么从未考虑过此事，要么强烈赞成该法律。这要花费我们很多时间。

BZ：签名纷至沓来。在第一篇文章之后，我们大概收到了，嗯，200个？对，真令人兴奋。然后零星起来，再然后似乎停在300个左右。你的杂志每次出版后，我们都会再收到50到75个。

LL：告诉我，你们现在有多少。

BZ：我们大约有800个左右。

DM：我想是824。

LL：你是要在10月11日截止日期之前，尽力集齐签名吗？

BZ：越早集齐签名，我们就能越早去魔法部，就是这样。

DM：比起截止日期，我们只要能集齐签名就满足了，这样才有希望推进该项目，才有看到这项法律终结的可能。

LL：你们还是孤军奋战吗？我特别想听听你家里人是怎么响应你的，Draco。

BZ：（窃笑）你可以的，兄弟。

DM：我被……他们的回应惊讶到了。确切地说，他们还没接受，但……我只是说……对，他们还没和我断绝关系，也没试图让我停下来。怎么说呢。我不对他们抱有任何期待，但同时，他们没干涉过我。

BZ：（笑个不停）回复你另一个问题，Luna，还有……一个人与我们共事。就是我，呃，不情愿的未婚妻（找不到更合适的词了），Anna事实上对我们的工作非常重要。她非常擅长与一开始有抵触情绪的人沟通。她将她自己…我们的故事带到她所做的每一件事中，对摆脱我们的婚姻热情高涨。

DM： 轻描淡写。

BZ：Anna为我们的工作打开了一个，我们两个家伙无法达成的，新局面。

DM：她真的很棒。

LL：Blaise，你和她达成和解了吗？

BZ：哦，绝对没有。她只不过把对我的极度憎恨减轻到了可以共事的地步。

LL：我们上次聊的时候，她还不想和你扯上任何关系。她是怎么去和你们一起工作的？

BZ：Draco说服她，她的加入能支持我们的观点，为我们正做的工作增加分量。我们可以无视掉我们的过去、她的憎恶，为同一个目标一起奋斗，这正表明我们的认真。这是多么重大的举动啊！人们会被打动的。

LL：接下来呢？还有剩余那些签名......

BZ：（呻吟）相信我，我们知道。

DM：我梦里都是签名。它们伴我入睡，陪我醒来。这项工作...

BZ：耗费精力。

DM：但是以一种好的方式。我不想让这听起来像在抱怨，但现在没有什么我可以做的。

BZ：所以这就是我们会做的。我们当然希望此次采访发布后能迎来数字再次跃升，但是如果趋势保持一致，我们是看不到像初次采访后那样的巨大增长的。无论如何，我们对正追求的已经有了些线索。

LL：祝你们好运。正如我提到的，Draco，最后期限正步步紧逼。他们对你的命运下了什么决定吗？

DM：我还没听到什么风声，虽然我认为期待他们能......呃......忘了我是想得美。

BZ：（笑出声）你是指因为我们一直在提出反对意见？

DM：也许是。

LL：Blaise，你还是被安排跟Anna结婚，对吗？

BZ：是的，我们被法院授权指派了一位法官。实际上，你会为不情愿的配对数量感到震惊的。显然，为了处理当天所有的婚礼，他们不得不另增一名法官。

LL：听起来很有希望。

DM：是的。我相信我们的努力鼓励了许多夫妇。

BZ：魔法部并不是每个人都能认可我们或承认正在发生的事。

LL：那意味着他们必须得说明你为什么要抗争这项法律，而这只会让你的工作得到更多的关注。真是荒唐可笑。我......我想今天就到这吧。感谢你们停下来给了我们一个快速的最新消息汇报。我知道你们还有很多工作，我不想一直留着你们。但在结束前，Draco，我必须问问。你收到过Granger小姐的消息吗？

DM：自我们上次谈话以来，没有任何变化。她没有试图和我或Blaise联络过。

LL：所以你都不清楚她是否知道你正在做什么。

DM：不，我该怎么办？

LL：好问题。我们到此结束吧，我不想占用你们太多时间。Blaise、Draco，再次感谢你们与我交谈。祝你们一切顺利。

\\\\\

记录签名的魔法空白页附上了另一条劝告读者在请愿书上签名的说明。Hermione特别想签署，但决定还是不了。Luna居然问Draco是否收到过她的消息，她忍不住扑哧笑了。由于Luna，她自己，已经确保了Hermione对事件进展的了解，这使得她的最后一句话尤其搞笑。

她重读了新采访，又过了一遍她从Luna那收到的所有东西。在第一次采访中Draco详细介绍的工作之多令人惊讶。Hermione每次重读，都会对他更加钦佩。她多想自己能告诉他，让他知道，以某种途径，她确实清楚他在做什么，她为此非常感激；让他知道她万分盼望他能成功，这样她就可以回家了，盼望他也许仍心怀渺茫的希望——

但是他已经放弃希望了。他从一开始就这么说。他在文章中表示他不再对他们之间抱有任何希望，他的语气暗示了他说的每句话都是发自肺腑的。

敲门声吓了Hermione一跳。有那么一瞬间，她疯狂地希望门外是Draco。她的心怦怦直跳，当意识到自己希望门另一边是谁时，她胃部下沉，陷入深深的不安。她必须跟Luc分手，这对他再也不公平了。

Hermione放轻脚步，走向门口，透过猫眼看过去。她用力吞咽，听天由命地闭上眼。 **说曹操曹操到。**

* * *

**10.11**

当法官为Blaise和Anna婚礼致辞时，Draco站在一旁，双手背在身后，盯着前方发呆。他同意成为他们的证婚人之一，Luna是另一个。这真是个怪异的场合，没人想呆在这。Blaise穿着短裤和T恤，Anna穿着睡衣。Luna在整个过程中都安详地微笑着，但是Draco够了解她，知道她的思维已经跑到十万八千里去了。

双方相互盟誓后，法官示意他们可以接吻了。Anna看起来像是宁愿服毒。Blaise叹气，只得亲了她的手，尽管为了避免她退缩，他不得不用身体控制住她。通常，Draco会被这位姑娘的排斥逗笑，但是今天他只希望一切尽快结束。

魔法部已经放宽了对他的结婚要求。只要他能在1月1日，和一位女巫一起出现在法官面前——没人能告诉他，在哪他才能找到这样一位女巫——举办法律意义上的婚礼就可以。当他收到这封信时，Draco立刻就体会到了Anna的感受。他无法想象必须和一个他不爱的人结婚，更不用说一个他都不认识的人。

当法官宣布仪式结束时，Draco向Blaise点了点头，一言不发地匆匆离开了。作为英吉利岛上唯一的单身巫师，他只想呆在家里，喝着烈酒，大醉一场。

* * *

**10.12**

Hermione标记了婚姻法规定的日期，她没像一直计划的那样在公寓里喝上一杯酒，而是选择了在夜间漫步于中世纪的里昂。这里总是很热闹，但是夜间的里昂，秋天的空气清新凉爽，栋栋楼宇间灯光莹莹，主干道上零星分布着演奏者，令人沉醉。而Hermione需要沉醉。

第二天早晨，她工作中抽空买了一份《预言家日报》，毫不意外地看到整个头版乃至整份报纸全是有关这项法律的文章。Hermione没有一直看那些关于这项法律的讨论；她很少买《预言家》。但是，她今天想读一些和Draco有关的内容，可以是他为反对这项法律所做的工作，或者任何能填补她内心莫名空虚的内容。

受这项法律的影响，现在英格兰的每个人都结婚了。Draco说得对，她将是唯一被剩下的人。不是说没有嫁给Draco让她感到难过，但她确实有所触动 。她想知道他在做什么。他有没有被迫去找别人？从上期《唱唱反调》采访以后，魔法部有可能已经做出决定，而他现在正处于这项法律的管辖中。他也许会和别人结婚这个想法——这让她伤心，而且让她非常非常困惑。

前一天结婚的夫妇名单在报纸很里面。Hermione仔细搜索，寻找Draco的名字。她找到了Blaise的名字，边上是Anna Webber。在反复查看名单三遍之后，Hermione确信Draco的名字不在里面。

事实上，整期报纸中都没有出现他的名字。她很生气，在所有关于这项法律的报道中，反对的意见《预言家》没有提过一个字。任何地方都没有异议的线索，只有热烈的评论——尽管Hermione注意到那些评论都不是来自新婚夫妇。恶心，她把报纸丢进了垃圾桶。

* * *

**11.1**

Draco心情糟透了。又是崭新的一个月，尽管他和Blaise已经收集了979个签名，可是下一步该做什么，他们却没有任何头绪。他们花了几天来头脑风暴，不过看来他们已经试过了自己和朋友通讯录上的所有人 ，所有熟人、远亲以及任何有希望获得签名的对象。他们现在只能等待，要么灵光一闪，想起未开发的资源，要么等着某些他们接触过的人被说服。意料之外的签名早就没了。

签字的人必须是英国居民。很明显Hermione没有签名，话说回来，没有理由认为她知道他和Blaise的所作所为。里昂的巫师出版物不太可能会对此事发表过多意见。此外，她还被魔法部通缉。他怀疑他们是否会认可她的签名。再说就算她签名，也只不过多了一个。而他们还需要21个。不过，他真的希望能看到她的名字。

像他在那周的每个晚上一样，Draco在他最喜欢的客厅里，翻阅着笔记和图表，查看他是否错过了某件事或明天可以联系的某个人。现实是，那些打算签字的人早就签了，现在还没签的都需要大量工作才能被说服。

Draco很累。他为这场战斗抗争了几个月，只要对方愿意听，他就一遍又一遍的重复。三个半月并不算太长，但是从某些方面来说，收集签名让他感觉度日如年。只要他醒着，就在琢磨哪里能获得下一个签名，他快记不住自己原来的生活是什么样子了。

他在炉火前来回踱步，再次冥思苦想起来，但毫无结果。当然没有，根本没有还能让他再接触试试的人。但这并不能阻止他去努力——不能。只要——

敲门声打断了他狂乱的思绪。“进来。”他心烦意乱地说。

“所以你在呢。”Narcissa一边打开门一边说道。她对他柔柔笑着。“我已经敲过一次门了。”

Draco停下踱步。“妈妈！我很抱歉，我没听到。”

“没关系，”她进入房间，微笑化为一脸担忧。“你为什么这么沮丧？”

他叹了口气，一手抓住头发。“我不是沮丧，准确的说，我只是极度挫败。我们拿到了979个签名，但这个数据已经保持一周左右了。但Blaise和我对于如何获得更多签名，即没有任何线索，也没有任何想法。”

她对此无动于衷，只是问道，“你最近检查过签名数量吗？”

无论如何，这个问题让他犹豫了一下。“我想，几个小时前刚检查过。”

“我明白了。”她仿佛没进来过一样，在他的房间里走来走去，慢慢地检查着墙上的所有东西。有他和朋友的照片，过去的魁地奇奖杯，学院奖章以及他在短暂的成年生活中收集的艺术品。她停下来用手指擦拭相框上边沿。“也许你应该再看一次。”

Draco心里认为这整个对话极其奇怪，但他还是去看了他的日志，每当他们的请愿书收到新签名时，日志都会更新。现在总数停在了999。在最近两个小时里，他们收到了20个签名。当他抬头看向母亲时，他甚至没有试图掩饰自己的惊讶。“怎么会...？什么...？”他安静了一会儿，“我不明白。”

Narcissa优雅地耸了耸肩。“我联系了一些人，我怀疑他们是你名单上的拒不合作者。我们进行了一些艰难的交谈，但最终，我打动了他们。不是所有人，注意，只是大多数。”

她说得这么轻描淡写，似乎没把自己的努力当回事儿。

Draco必须坐下来。“妈妈，我……我不知道该怎么想，或者该怎么表达——”

“事实证明你是对的，亲爱的。”她不以为然地打断了他的话。“在你收到魔法部的通知……放宽……你找个女巫结婚的要求后，我理解了。一个陌生人出现在这个房子里，我们的生活中，你的床上，这个念头……”她哆嗦了一下，脸上充满了厌恶。“当应该采取行动时，我再也不会让人说我只是保持沉默了。”

他晃了晃头，试图总结她所做的事情。她去和可以说最坚定的纯血支持者沟通——还说服了他们，但和下面的相比这都不算什么，她还听进去了他的话，考虑了他的论点，并为之解放思想到改变想法的地步。他不知道该说些什么。

“你知道，我们爱你，”Narcissa说，声音低到近乎耳语。“你父亲和我都爱你。”

尽管他眼底灼热，喉咙哽塞，但Draco强迫自己看向他的母亲。

她笑容温暖。“儿子，我们非常信任你。也许我们不总是表现出来，但是我们真心希望确保你现在知道，永远知道这个。”

在困惑不已和兴高采烈的漩涡之外，Draco脑海中还有一件事很明显。他很清楚的记得看到他们还缺一个。1个和21个是完全不同的两个世界，量变引起质变。他当然能找到一个人来签名。等到他和Blaise谈过，在他们俩中，有了Anna的帮助——

Draco的门再次被敲响。

“进来，亲爱的，”Narcissa说，没有给Draco足够的时间回应。“很好，你来得刚刚好，Lucius。”

“刚好做什么？”Draco警惕地问，他来回扫视着他的父母。

“我听说你就缺一个签名了。”Lucius说。

Draco怀疑地地点了点头，还没有从母亲为他所做的一切中完全反应过来。

Lucius惬意地坐在Draco的床角上。“想到要问谁了吗？”他以交谈的语气问道。

Draco猛地摇了摇头，试图将脑子里的淤泥清理干净。他摒弃杂思，将注意力集中在他父亲提出的古怪问题上。“还没，但是我会和Blaise谈谈，而且——”

“没想到吗？”Narcissa挑眉，打断他。

他皱了皱眉，下意识开始浏览起脑海中的名单。他错过了什么显而易见的，他母亲都知道的事吗？

然后，Narcissa做了Draco只在少数情况下才看到的事情。

她幸灾乐祸地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _作者的话：_   
>  _谢谢你们的阅读！我太感谢你们对这个故事的评论了。离开这么多年之后我又更新了，超级紧张，但感觉我就像从未离开过。_


	6. 宣判

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _作者的话：  
>  很抱歉，本章花了这么长时间才发布！我本来上周五就想发布，但是RL「现实生活」需要我，所以没能发布。重读后，我意识到自己想更改一些内容，这花了些时间。再次感谢eilonwy的Beta，我又加了500个左右她从未见过的单词，所以任何错误都属于我。希望你们喜欢！_   
> _译者的话：  
>  由于同样的原因，Real Life导致这一章翻译得很艰难，而且本章中不少地方我都无法肯定应该是什么意思，所以本章的翻译难产了，哎！总之，希望大家支持一下，求赞求评求kudo。_  
> 

**11.4**

第二次采访在《唱唱反调》上发布后，又过了漫长的五周，这一周尤其艰难。她与Luc分手后，不仅仅是工作上有些紧张。他们不在同一个部门，但在同一层，每天至少会碰到一次。他比她预想的还要沮丧。显然，他比她投入的更多。她感觉不太好，却无法强迫自己违背内心。

她常常感到烦躁不安。那次采访以后，Luna又更新过三次情况，每次都只是预估了下Draco和Blaise收集到的签名数量。但是她都两个多星期没有收到Luna的消息了，而且Hermione知道他们当时非常接近了。

因此，她已经做好了要带着些许恐慌的准备，来面对又一个对家乡发生的事情一无所知的周末。她开始每天去买《预言家》，在每页上搜寻任何她能了解的信息，但他们还一个字都没印。还没！在Draco长达数月的努力后，这简直令人难以置信。

没有新消息使她感到非常不安，既然如此，她决定周末离开里昂到瑞士去旅游。终于闲下来，有机会忘掉这些，不再考虑法律、家乡和Draco，但愿如此——这种想法让她兴奋不已。她只需要能这样过一天就好。

午餐时间，Hermione和一些同事去庆祝生日。他们出去了两个多小时，当Hermione回来时，她发现了三张便笺通知她收到邮件。一种不祥的预感席卷而来，她冲向猫头鹰棚屋。上班时间她只收到过Luna发来的邮件，而且距离上次收到她的信息已经过了很久，Hermione知道这次一定很重要。

当她看到Luna信封上匆忙的印刷时，Hermione的心跳得很快，她撕开了信。

_今晚就会开始。六点半。魔法部对外没有宣布任何消息，但我们发了一个预告，还买了播放时间来通知大家。显然，他们不希望任何人知道这一点，可是我认为你应该知道。_

Hermione看着手表，现在是两点一刻。只要不太堵，她再赶紧些，就有足够的时间赶到。

* * *

Hermione悄悄溜到听众席后排。由于M20高速上的事故，她迟到了几分钟，不过女巫大法官阁下还在发言，欢迎所有人，感谢他们在通知迟到的情况下还能出席。Hermione认为她更像口是心非。房间里挤满了人，看来Luna提醒大家来参会是有效的。

初级法庭准备了辩护。他们首先陈述了自己的论点，即为该法及其必要性辩护的所有说法。漫长又可笑，Hermione以为自己会气到离席。他们甚至呈上了证据，有两对夫妻在配对后很快就结婚了，其中一对甚至怀上了孩子。这两对夫妻看起来都很高兴。很明显，法律通过前他们就想在一起，是血统差别导致了他们分开。

在陈述辩护词之后，女巫大法官阁下（几乎没有）介绍了Draco。

看着他站起来，走到台上，Hermione的心开始心跳加速。没有人发出声响。片刻之后，Hermione意识到自己正屏住呼吸。他离得太远，以至于她无法真正看到他的脸，但他还是原来的样子。他浓密的头发，硬朗的面部和站立的姿势——这些是如此亲切，并且变得非常珍贵。

他深呼吸，环视全场。她感到自己太醒目了肯定会被他看到，就像他们周围再无他人——尽管周围还有两百个人。但是他没有；他的目光扫过，无视了她。然后他开始了。

“三天前，我需要……呃，更多签名。准确地说，21个。我想不出还可以接触谁。我和Blaise，我们已经卡在这很久了，我真的想不出以前遗漏的名字。我想不到去哪找新名字，找谁问新名字。什么都想不出来。即使在我的梦中——噩梦也说不准——我都变不出一个新名字。我知道Blaise也在想办法。我们脑子里一片空白，对下一步的去向茫然无措。”

他停顿，勉强克制住了笑意。“我的母亲走进了客厅，我正在里面踱着步绞尽脑汁。她鼓励我再去检查一次数字，当我照做时，我发现过去几个小时内，我们不知怎的收到20个签名！只差1个了。1个。她接着继续说，她认为我是对的——为我正做的事情行动。比我更重要的，比我的故事更有意义的，是她说，她不想在她可以做某事——某些 **正确** 的事时保持沉默。”

Draco低头看向笔记。“然后我父亲进来了，他非常随意地提到我从未请求过他俩签署请愿书。”他晃了晃头。“当我母亲从《唱唱反调》拿出羊皮纸签字时（她是签名中的千分之一），我还因为太过惊讶而无法思考，仍在处理他的话。尽管我不需要1001个签名，但是我父亲也签了字，只为了表明他对我的支持。我从来没有问过他们，也从没想过可以去问他们。你看，我……我就是问题的一部分。我假定他们不能转变观点。他们自出生以来，就一直身处于纯血霸权教条的耳濡目染中，怎么可能以不同的角度看待事物？

他苦笑着。“我的态度什么的阻碍了我破除纯血阶级的偏见，我的家人是这个阶级的忠实成员。但是我忽略了非常重要的一点：我的父母爱我，他们想把好的都给我。因此，在过去几个月，随着我努力争取对请愿书的支持，随着他们与我的问问答答（尽管常常带有敌对情绪，情况最好时也带着抵触情绪），他们态度开始软化了。

“你们都知道我的过去，我父母的过去。你们知道我父亲曾是个食死徒，知道我——”他的声音很微弱。“知道我被宽恕了很多。正因为我们把血统看得如此重要，才会在战争中为错的一边战斗。然而，三天前的那晚，父亲告诉我，如果我想娶一个麻瓜出身的巫师，只要我能开心，他就不会干涉。试想一下，一个麻瓜出身的巫师被冠上Malfoy的姓。长达百年的血统观念，英格兰最古老，最纯正的血统之一，只要我爱这个麻瓜出身的巫师，他们就会欢迎她。”

Draco再次扫视了法庭。“老实说。我过去不确定这行得通。签名数达到979个时，我还在怀疑我们做的这一切是否可以开始一些必要的改变，是否可以改变我们社会的根本结构。但是后来我的母亲努力争取了20个签名， **我的父母** 签署了请愿书。现在，我绝对相信这是可能的。我看得出来。他们爱我。而我知道在座的每一位都爱着一个被这项法律困扰的人。

“我要求你们为这种爱行动起来，不仅要推翻这一可怕的法律，还要打心里开始改变，摆脱这种愚蠢的阶级制度，这种制度随意地基于任何人都无法控制的东西：生于何地，生于何人。

“我们的对手方今天叫来了两对夫妇，你们都听过他们说的了，他们被吹捧为婚姻法的成功案例。我想提醒你们，他们所说的更加支持我们的论点。在不被父母和高级纯血社会约束的情况下，这两对夫妇得以追求以前被视为“不配”的人。如今他们是我们之中最幸福的人，这不是因为他们幸运的得到了配对，而是因为他们可以自由追随自己的内心。我们要做到这一点，并不需要婚姻法。我们需要的是跨越鸿沟的勇气，意识到旧传统只是传统的勇气。我们会为此，成为一个更好的的人，一个更强大的人。谢谢大家。”

一声喘息从Hermione的口中逸出，但她不是唯一一个。室内立刻欢呼雀跃起来，交谈声也开始响起。

女巫大法官阁下猛击她的木槌，直到房间安静下来。“Malfoy先生，谢谢。法庭现在将休庭进行评议。在我们做出判决后，钟声将会响遍整栋建筑。”

“夫人？”Draco已经回到座位上，但仍然站着。

“什么事？”她严肃地看着他。

“另外还有一个问题，我们请求推翻Granger小姐的煽动叛乱罪名。”

“好的。我们知道了。”她又敲了一下木槌，然后，初级法庭的所有成员都站起来，从法庭内鱼贯而出。

她四周再次爆发出激烈的讨论声，但Hermione无法将视线从Draco身上移开。她多么希望自己可以走到他面前，可她现在还被当作逃犯。而且，她能说什么呢？“谢谢”两个字远不足以表达她的感受。就算他们不会赢，Draco所做的也比其他任何人为她做过的要多得多。他不知道，他在咖啡馆找到她的那一天，她的心已经偏向他；他不知道，每篇文章发布后，她都更加尊敬他；他不知道，她现在一看见他，就会心跳加速，手心出汗，喉咙发干。

Hermione看着几个人走近他，包括一个极其貌美的棕色长直发女人。他们拥抱了一下，然后开始密切交谈。Hermione注意到那位女士的肢体语言叫喊着“欲望”，她透不过气来了。也许Draco真的放弃了对 **她** 的所有希望，终究找到了另一个人。多亏了Luna，Hermione知道他并没有被迫赶在最后期限前结婚，但他可能已经和某人开始约会了。显然，这位女士至少是个认识的人。Blaise很快加入了他们，她也拥抱了Blaise，但没那么亲密。

Hermione认为她需要些新鲜空气，所以她去了洗手间。她往脸上泼了把冷水，试图保持头脑平静。他们那场漫长的会面中她尽了全力来压抑平息他的感情，在这一切之后，她居然蠢到以为他还可能一样重视她。他当然会向前看。他当然会。她在文章中反复看到这一点，她只是不能确信。她的内心深处还留存着希望。

她收拾好她那破碎的心，离开洗手间。没多想就选择在大厅内流连徘徊，始终离法庭远远的。这样她就不会被任何可能认识她的人看到，而且她不能冒着在魔法部使用魔杖的风险。费了些力气，她找到了一条空旷安静的走廊，坐在那等待判决结果，这条走廊连接着另一条安静的走廊。这个过道本来没有人，但是几分钟后，她听到拐角处传来两个她十分耳熟的声音。

“儿子，你是打算告诉我你没有任何应变计划吗？”这是Lucius Malfoy的声音。Hermione躲在盆栽后面，心跳开始加速。她相当隐蔽，除非他们转到她所在的过道上来，否则他们不可能会注意到她。

“您说的什么意思，父亲？”Draco回答。Hermione紧闭双眼，希望她能消失。

“我是说，接下来会发生什么？你一月的约定怎么办？”Lucius听起来很担心。

“对，关于那个。我想如果情况没有如我所愿，我会采取Hermione的应变计划。”

她的心跳漏了一拍。他们太近了，她屏住呼吸。然后他们停了下来。她只能看到某人披风的下摆。

“那么你指的到底是什么？”Lucius问。

“我会离开英格兰，”他轻松地回答，像是早就考虑过这种可能性。“我不会与一位女巫在一月结婚。在我为反抗这项法律做了这一切后，我怎么可能这样做？这不仅是对我自己的背叛，而且是对所有与我并肩奋斗的人，所有签名的人的背叛。一切结束后我也许会去西班牙。”

“西班牙？儿子，这会儿，我们不会真的要你去找个西班牙新娘。”Lucius说道。

“我知道。”Draco回答。“只是尝试开个玩笑。黑色幽默。谁说得清呢？也许我会去……法国。”

Draco说话的方式让她差一点倒抽一口气。她必须咬住嘴唇来保持安静。这一定也给Lucius带来了冲击。

“为什么，Draco？”他小心问道，“法国有什么？”

Draco笑了。“也许Charlotte de Hauteterre有一位曾曾表兄弟还活着呢。”

Lucius吐出一口气，Hermione也是。“我以为……这一切都是为了她，为了……赢得 **她的心** 。”

Draco叹了口气。“谁，Hermione吗？我不是为了赢取她的芳心才这样做。父亲，我甚至都不清楚她是否了解发生了什么。我怎么会为她而做呢？”

“那么你……没与她再联系过。”Lucius说得很慢，话语中像是夹杂着担忧。

“不，”Draco坚定地回答。“正如我对每个问我的人说的！这跟她没关系。可能您以为一旦此间事了，如果法庭判决我胜诉，我就会踏上一场寻找她的大冒险？告诉她为了她，我单枪匹马地与魔法部的整个官僚势力作斗争？然后她就会简单地落在我怀里和我一起回家？”

Lucius低声轻笑。“你很有想象力，儿子。”

“您对此一无所知，”Draco咕哝。

钟声响了。“这太快了。”Lucius注意到，“不是一个好兆头。”

Draco叹了口气。“对，不是。在我们回去之前，我只想说我希望……我希望许多事情本会有所不同。但是如果真的不同，此时此刻，我就不会在这里，做这些了。我不会去改变这场旅途中的任何事，就算可以也不会。我得走了，待会见。”

Hermione听到他们俩走开了，她一确定没人注意自己，便急忙出发去找座位。

女巫大法官阁下回到她的位子，审判人员也加入了进来。法庭寂静无声。当每个人都就座后，女巫大法官阁下开始了。

“《婚姻法》是本国最古老的法律之一，甚至早于威森加摩。在人口受到威胁的情况下，它的应急预案允许随时采用它。根据Malfoy先生的说法，在过去的六百年中，它被少数采用了几次是因为，巫师似乎无法解决根本问题。”

她停下来，直接看向Draco。“我们让你一直等到这场听证会，在这一切后，我希望我能说这是一个艰难的决定；我希望我能说，我们仔细商议了几个小时，争论不休，试图解决这个问题。但是可以作证这只花了40分钟。我相信这是本法庭历史上最快的决定。

“Malfoy先生，Zabini先生，请起立。”

他们照做。Hermione无法再去关注Draco，转而将目光聚焦于对他讲话的女巫大法官阁下身上。

“到目前为止，初级法庭已经听审了你两次。感谢你为了让我们注意这个问题所做的努力。我承认，我本以为你是在做傻事，在受挫的自尊心或爱的驱使下（也许两者兼而有之）白费力气。正相反，我看到你低声下气，放低姿态，走上一条非常艰难的道路，大多数时候自己一人孤军奋战。尽管如此，事实上，直到最近，这一周，我才对这次听证会的走向产生了动摇。Malfoy先生，今天你在这的证词使整个法庭深受感动。我们 **确实** 了解你的故事，你父母的故事。他们俩在这周找到我们，积极评价了你的努力。你是对的：如果本国最古老的纯血家族之一都不只是瞄一眼，反而可以积极地打破我们之间的隔阂，那么我们所有人都可以。恭喜，你胜诉了。”

庭内爆发出欢呼。Draco和Blaise抱在一起，咧嘴笑了。Hermione无法正常呼吸，她要被淹没了。

女巫大法官阁下猛击她的木槌。法庭安静了，但并没有完全肃静。“所有受这项法律约束的婚姻特此废止，立即生效。该裁定准许上诉，任何想要保留婚姻关系的人可以在7日内进行上诉。”

另一阵欢呼声响起。

Hermione注意到Draco仍看着女巫大法官阁下，满怀期待的。

“至于……另一件事，”她继续说道，笑容踌躇起来，“对Granger小姐的审判和定罪，我们无法对此作出裁决，这属于威森加摩的权限。”

Draco的脸上流露出了一丝沮丧，他很快就掩饰住了他的失望。

“然而，首席魔法师加入了我们的评议，通知我们对Hermione Granger的所有指控和定罪已被撤销。她不再是魔法部的敌人，如果她选择返回，我们将致以最诚挚的歉意。”

终于Draco的神情透出了一股胜利的喜悦。他向女巫大法官阁下点点头。

“我们热切希望看到你的愿景实现，Malfoy先生，任重而道远。谢谢各位。休庭。”

在Hermione的视线受阻前，她看到Draco拍了拍Blaise的肩膀，之前那位美人回到了他身边。她眨眨眼，为刚刚发生的事情感到震惊。她感到……没有被束缚住。整场会议都与她有关，又与她无关。既不用她出场，也不用她投入，来强调她是重要角色。发现自己都不用出场，就成为了该决定最主要的胜利者，这真是挺奇怪的。和以前一样，她感觉自己太显眼了，好像周围每个人都会扭头恭喜她。自然，这没有发生，她周围根本没人知道她是谁，甚至没人知道她在这儿。

她忽然意识到，今晚是关于Draco的，不是关于她的。胜利是属于他的，不是她的。她只是因他的成功幸运沾光。这种认知让她平静了一点，减轻了她的心理负担。当然，她一定会为此万分感激，但Draco不是为她做了这些。这让一切都不一样了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _作者的话：  
>  感谢阅读！  
> _


	7. 再遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _作者的话：  
>  本章之后还有一章就完结啦！  
> 译者的话：  
> 第七章翻译了这么久太抱歉了，三次元事情真的很多，现在也没结束，第八章估计也是这个速度，掩面泪奔。_

**11.4**

Hermione突然间想见见认识的人，但法庭一片混乱。她走出魔法部，通过访客入口返回了她从法国租来的车上。她想见Harry和Ron想得要死，然而她也需要一些时间来理理思绪。考虑片刻后，Hermione决定去拜访她的父母。

当她开往伦敦另一端父母的住处时，她想到Draco，想到她完全不知道以后会发生什么。她只是想和他说说话，听听他做的一切，可是接着呢，怎么才能不变得超级尴尬？法律生效以来，发生了这么多事，他们还能回到过去的友谊吗？

不，当然不可能。他在里昂几乎可以说是公开示爱了，可自己却毫不留情地拒绝了他。毫无疑问，不可能了。他致力于推翻法律是为了他自己，不是为了他俩。

也许她所产生的感情实际上没有什么罗曼蒂克的意味。也许这只是……友情，比他们过去的友情更深，比她以往了解到的友情更深。比以前深，但不比以前多。又或者这只是对他的尊重，钦佩，感激。所有他在采访中说过的那些事情，都是他没有向她寻求的。不管怎么样，她能感觉到这些了。

她真的不知道。在看到另一个女人和他如此亲密时，她确实困于嫉妒的苦闷中。可是，这可能并不是因为爱情。

Hermione在靠近父母的新家时，察觉到了魔力存在，她停下车。如果她细细查看，她可能会分辨出一层时隐时现的微光。她的心沉下去。魔法部似乎在她父母的住所周围设置了一个警戒区，以防她试图去那里。她才刚刚看到正门。但她还没有正式回国，她不想让魔法部知道她的下落。他们还以为她仍在国外呢。

事与愿违，Hermione立马决定试着去见见Harry。他总会说些很有帮助的话，一直如此。就算这些话呆头呆脑的，也能逗乐她。他和Ginny住在伦敦郊外的一个小型魔法社区，在那里设置一个魔法警戒区可无济于事。尽管她最好的朋友家可能也有类似的监视，不过，她认为在Harry附近自己更不容易被发现，特别是如果她不使用任何魔法的话。

开过去只花了四十五分钟。当然，在魔法村汽车可不常见，所以她把它留在大门外，走了进去。

虽然还是十一月，夜晚已经冷得刺骨了。Hermione多穿了几层把自己裹严实，以防万一遇到夜间散步的人被认出来。结果一个人也没遇到，她只花了几分钟，就站在好友家门口。她现在紧张得胃痉挛。一年多没见过他们，此次突然拜访让她感到焦虑。他们会说些什么？他们会生气吗？他们会欢迎她吗？

他们当然会，不这样想才可笑。再次陷入怀疑前，她赶紧敲响了门。靠近门，她可以听到Ginny正朝屋内某人大喊的声音。

Ginny双眼直瞪，下巴都要惊掉了。接着，她的胳膊猛箍住Hermione的脖子。

“Hermione！哦，天啊——你真的在这吗？”

“是的！”她回答，万千焦虑消散，一个有些滑稽的笑容大大绽放在她的脸上。

Ginny头往后仰，看向她。“这怎么可能？我的意思是，他们 **才** 推翻了婚姻法几个小时，接着……等等，你就在那儿吗？”

“谁在那儿？”Harry边走过来，边问道。看到她时，他绽放出灿烂的笑容。“Hermione！”

Hermione爱Ginny，但没有人能像她最真诚的朋友——Harry一样。她向他的拥抱迎上去。

“哦，Harry，谁——”

Hermione抬头，看到Ron的眼睛瞪得像茶托一样大。“Ron！”她高兴地大喊，放开Harry去拥抱她的另一位好朋友。泪水让她双眼发酸。

“嘿，Hermione，”Luna发出问候，她就站在Ron旁边。

“Luna！”Hermione喘着气，大脑再次运转。“哦，我……我没想到……”她将自己扯出来，看着朋友们。“我打扰什么了吗？”

“就是庆祝而已，”Ron傻笑着。

“为什么？”她问。

“毫无疑问，为了你。”Harry说。“呃，我想严格来说，我们正在庆祝Draco和Blaise获胜后，你就可以回来了，但是很好，你已经在这了！”

Ginny清了清嗓子。

Hermione转向她，看到她盯着房内一角。紧跟着好友的目光，Hermione发现自己直直对上了Draco。屋子里所有的空气好像都被吸走了，她的视野内再无其他。接着她看到Blaise站在Draco边上，他们站在厨房和客厅间的门廊处。她迫使自己正常呼吸。再然后Hermione留意到还有其他人。Draco另一侧是法庭上那位美丽的女士。在那还有Pansy Parkinson，Theodore Nott与他的妻子Matilda，以及Ron的妻子Chelsea，她是Ron在和George一起工作时结识的。

Hermione和Draco凝视着对方，没有人开口。就Draco所受的绅士教育而言，他看起来非常不自在。

在Hermione下决定时，她的心剧烈跳动。她穿过房间走向他，停在离他还有几英尺的地方。她知道大家都知道他俩的事，但她还是试着假装这儿没有别人。只要一会儿就好，让自己放松下来，只有他俩。

“谢谢。”她的声音坚定。

Draco面色冷淡，但眼神热切。在他回复前，她转向Blaise。“谢谢你，Blaise，”向他说话要更容易些。

“我们不是为了你做的这些。”他笑着说。

“我知道。明白。但我确实不再是魔法部的头号通缉犯了。”

Blaise轻笑着，“好吧，我想那部分是为了你。”

Hermione可以感觉到Draco的目光，但是在她不得不考虑接下来要做或者说什么之前，Ginny抓住了她的胳膊。“帮我一下，”Ginny说。她拉着Hermione穿过整栋房子，进入她和Harry的房间，锁上门，施好隔音魔法。

Hermione沉进床里，双手发抖，她的脑子一片混乱。“我...我有太多问题了！这是怎么回事？Draco为什么会在这？”

Ginny坐在她身旁，缓慢而谨慎地回复，仿佛担心Hermione会炸毁什么。“嗯……我们正在庆祝。Draco是我们的朋友。你离开后，他渐渐进入了我们的生活。他希望我们能帮他找到你——像是告诉他你在哪——显然，我们才不会，但是后来……他和Harry相处得很好。Hermione，这太神奇了。当他和Ron过来用无线电听比赛时……我必须控制自己，因为Draco Malfoy的脚放在我的咖啡桌上！我们真的，真的很喜欢他，更别提他是真的在乎你……Harry听不得反对他的话。”

Hermione发出尴尬的笑声。“Draco，他是……你的 **朋友** ，你们大家的朋友。”

“嗯……Pansy，Blaise和Theo也是。”Ginny回答，“虽然不像Draco一样。”

Hermione喘了口气，试图平心静气，保持镇静。这一年变化太大了！当她离开时，她还是唯一一个和Draco或任何前斯莱特林关系好的人。“好吧。我能应付得来，我可以。你和他交了朋友。你们所有人，和他们所有人，都交了朋友。”

“你没事儿吧？”Ginny担心地问。

“只是……太吃惊了，我完全没想到。”Draco说她不应该离开英格兰，说得太对了。想想吧，这才一年，她就错过了这么多！发人深省，又让人不安。为了她的立场，她已经准备好抛弃一切，在她依旧这样想时，现实却给了她当头一棒。现如今她至少可以庆幸分离结束了。

Ginny握紧了Hermione的手。“当然想不到。事实上我们太久没与你联系了。那么，怎么样？刚才看到他了吗？”

Hermione无法掩饰自己的苦恼。今天发生的事情太多，经历了这种种，甚至在到达她们家之前，她的情绪就耗尽了。“老实说？我不知道该怎么面对他。他……代表我做了一件如此巨大，令人难以置信的……事——当然，不是，不只是为我——我觉得我过去甚至不了解他到底是什么样的人，如果我真的去了解过的话。我们曾经一起工作，我们也变成了朋友，但是……。”她声音变低，不确定应该透露多少真相。

“但……？”Ginny催促。

“我完全不知道该怎么办，”Hermione承认。“你碰到这些会对这个人会说什么？”

“你可以说谢谢，”Ginny指出。

Hermione翻了个白眼。“像'谢谢'就够了一样。”

“记住，他这样做不是为了——”

“我，是的，我听到了。”Hermione叫喊，让人惊讶她居然如此恼怒。“对不起，我不是故意冲你发脾气。”她叹了口气。“也许他不是 **为** 我做这件事，但是他却是 **因** 我而做。即使我都不愿考虑回英国，嫁给他。”

“……的确。”Ginny慢慢地说。

“他找到我时，那些我气冲冲地抛向他的话，他全都消化了，他没有转移话题，没有躲在他呆了一辈子的高墙后，舔舐伤口，而是听了进去。他走出那些墙，允许自己被改变。他把自己暴露在失败，嘲笑，诽谤，八卦之中——这全都是因为我。他——“她不得不停下来整理自己的想法。“他为我做的比我认识的任何人都要多。我无法……真希望能把这一切传达给他。我又该怎么开始呢？”

Ginny研究了她一会儿。“在里昂究竟发生了什么？”

Hermione摇了摇头。“什么都没发生。我们在河畔一家咖啡馆，坐了二十分钟左右。不欢而散。”

“但你感到荣幸？”Ginny提示说，Hermione颔首。“你开始考虑他了？”

她再次点头。“我没想过这样公开的重逢。我……我该走了，而且……”她声音渐弱，除了里昂，她不知道自己还能去哪。一路开回法国，就算听起来都很累。而且想从加来幻影移形回公寓，也得到后半夜了。

“留下吧，”Ginny竭力劝说。“我们都想见你。Harry和Ron一直很想你。至少吃顿晚餐？饭快好了。”

Hermione犹豫了。她当然想和朋友们聊聊，但是Draco在这儿，她每分每秒都会因他的存在而紧张，亢奋于他们之间未曾说出或未曾想到的一切。“可以 ，但是我不能坐在Draco周围，我现在还做不到。”

“这有一大群人呢，”Ginny向她保证。“你会坐在我们这头。现在，花点时间，打起精神，过会儿到厨房来帮我。”

Hermione同意后Ginny就走了。最后Hermione终于鼓足勇气离开卧室。她担心引起Draco注意，不敢左右张望，直直走向厨房。那里只有Harry和Ginny，Ron和Luna跟在她后面进去。

“你去了听证会吗？”Harry想知道。

她背对着门，这样就没机会看到Draco。“对。”她回答。

“怎么可能？”Ron难以置信地问道。“你可是她妈的Hermione Granger。所有人都认识你。你用魔法了吗？”

Hermione翻了个白眼。“我开进去的。”她放松了一点，就算睡着了她都能应付和Ron吵架。“从法国，穿过英吉利海峡隧道，开往伦敦。再用上访客入口。无需魔法。”

“那魔杖检查呢？”Harry问。

她耸了耸肩。“混进来很容易。”

“卧槽，Hermione！牛逼！”Ron大声叫喊。

“醉了有一会儿吧？”她指着他的酒笑道。

他咧嘴笑开，大喝了一口。

“走吧，各位。开饭了。”Ginny说。客人们聚拢过来，她为每个人都安排好座位。

Harry帮她把所有食物端上桌后，在桌子一头坐下。“感谢诸位今天在此庆祝Draco和Blaise所做的一切，实际上，他们不只为了Hermione，更为我们所有人做了这一切。”

众人齐声道，“听听，说得好！”

“有人说，Ginny厨艺棒得惊人。尽情吃喝，好吗？”他笑着开动，其他人也跟上了。

Hermione非常庆幸坐在Harry和Luna中间，正对面是Ginny，Ron和他的妻子Chelsea。前斯莱特林们在另一端，这种安排确实让桌上有些泾渭分明，但是出于紧张，Hermione不在乎。一开始的几分钟，她只是在一旁欣赏着朋友们的谈天说地，了解过去一年他们的生活，尽可能的将这些信息收集起来。

比如说，Blaise坐在Chelsea另一边，她没错过Luna的目光总在他周围徘徊，也未遗漏他总趁Luna没注意时专注于她。Hermione不想再往Blaise后多看了。他旁边是Pansy，再往后是坐在桌子另一端的Draco，就在Harry对面。Theo坐在Luna和他的妻子之间，神秘女人占据了桌子的最后一席。她还坐的离Draco最近，这让人无法忽视。

“Hermione，你怎么想的？”Luna问。“这个诉讼？”

她察觉所有目光都集中在自己身上，但她直面Luna的注视。“我……很惊讶。这真的难以置信。”Hermione回复，克制住双手的颤抖。

“等等。你是暗示你在那吗？今晚？在听证会上？”Blaise惊叹不已的问。

“你以为今晚她只是偶然出现在这吗？”Ron反问，像是Blaise问得很白痴。

Hermione翻了个白眼。感谢Merlin，再没有比Ron的白痴发言更能让她放心的事了。“Ron，你也就早发现了十分钟。别像个笨蛋一样。是的，Blaise，我在那。正如我曾经提过的那样，只要你知道怎么做，就算不用魔法，进入这个国家也非常容易。”

“不过从前门偷溜进来仍然是一项壮举，”Ron略微赌气地争辩。

“是的，嗯……”她双脸发烫。通常，她不介意谈论自己神奇的才华，但是今天，发生了这么多事，她只想做个背景板。“话虽如此。”

“你怎么感觉的？”Luna皱着眉头，热切看着她问道。

Hermione想缩进地板。所有人都看着她，注意力集中在她身上，可是她一点也不想向房内所有人吐露自己对这些事的感受。“我恐怕难以用言语表达出来，”她简短回答。

“Draco！”Ginny喊道，吓了Hermione一大跳。“你对这场诉讼有什么想法？”

他似乎对被扯进对话感到惊讶。“显然，我很满意这个结果。我想我们辩论得很好。”

“你应该说，他妈的优秀极了。”Ron说，举起酒杯向Draco致敬。

Draco耸了耸肩，没有反驳。“我很高兴法院的法官们愿意听取我们的意见。”

Theo清了清嗓子，开口。“实际上，我们桌子这边的人没搞清楚到底发生了什么。我们一点也不习惯这个谦虚的Draco Malfoy。我开始怀疑他是否中混淆咒了。”

“我刚刚也想着同样的事，”Pansy微微耸肩。“这有点吓到我了 。”

Draco对他的朋友们冷笑。“好吧，满足你们。我就是太棒了。”

所有人都欢呼起来，Draco似乎放松了一点。“干杯！”Harry用魔法满上了每杯香槟。“敬Draco和Blaise。”

所有人都干杯了。“来个演讲！”Theo叫着。

Draco轻笑。“我已经演讲一天了。Blaise来吧？”

他摇了摇头。“别推给我，兄弟。”

“演讲！”Ron锤着桌子起哄。

Draco最终站起来。Hermione很高兴看到他更放松了。实际上，他现在看起来非常自在，更像他自己。她必须感谢Ginny，她的举动让焦点聚集在他身上——那个本就该在的地方。他真的很在行。

Draco想了一会儿。“那是我做过的最好的事情。”

“都听听！”Theo叫喊，其他人一起附和他。

“最难，但最好。”Draco总结，然后干杯，坐下。

“为此我要敬你一杯。”Pansy从杯中抿了一口。

趁着其他人都在讲话，Hermione直面Draco说，“关于你的父母，我真的非常高兴。”她希望他们可以不引人关注的交谈一会儿，但其他谈话都突然停下了。

他笑容热情，但并不完全抬眼直视她。“对，我也是。”

“Draco，接下来你要做什么？”Luna问。“去推翻另一部恶法？或者我们应该把这部分留给访谈？”

Draco眼睛睁大了。“哦，我……梅林，不。我没打算以此为生，我都不知道该从哪儿开始。你明天还要问我这个吗？”

“当然。这是一个自然而然的问题，考虑到——”Luna回答，“人们会想知道你下一步打算做什么。现在你对上了魔法部，还取得了惊人的胜利——许多人期待着你做更多的事情。”

Draco看上去非常不自在。

“家养小精灵还多着呢，”Luna对Hermione眨眨眼，若有所思地说道。

Hermione的朋友们一齐看向她。她的脸红透了。

Draco与她目光相接，又环视桌上众人。“我错过了什么吗？”

“自四年级Hermione就痴迷于为家庭小精争取权益。”Ron轻声抱怨。

“啊对。我记得那件事。”Draco的眉头深锁，陷入沉思。“我记不清为什么了，不过我想我们老是嘲笑这个。”

Ron再次发言：“她妄想解放家养小精灵，还建了个家养小精灵权益促进会！”

“有偿工作，Ron。”她轻声说道。“是争取有偿工作。如果他们想要的话，再解放他们。可以说他们就是奴隶！你怎么能对此视而不见？”

“因为这就是他们 **要做的** ，”Ron强调，“那是他们的工作！”

“好了，”Harry对他的两位朋友说。“这个问题今晚解决不了，我们的客人可不想在这听你俩争论。”

“是的，你俩的朋友们第十亿次不想听。”Ginny小声抱怨。

“哦，别啊，请继续。”Blaise轻笑道。

“不了吧。”Hermione说，试着想个办法将话题带回Draco。那时Pansy在问Matilda问题，Ron开始和Harry交谈。Hermione意识到她并没有被介绍给那位在魔法部与Draco一起的女巫。她倾向Luna悄悄问，“那位坐在Matilda和Draco之间的女士是谁？”

“她是Anna，Blaise的前妻。”Luna回答。

“哦！”得知Anna的身份，Hermione安心了些。可再想想，她意识到这不是随随便便哪位女性；Anna与Draco和Blaise一同合作反抗婚姻法，共处了很长时间。Hermione已经知道她对Blaise的感觉，Anna会迷上Draco再自然不过了。Hermione的直觉也告诉自己，Anna肯定对他最感兴趣。

大约半小时后，Hermione渐渐游移出谈话。周围的大伙儿们显然建立了紧密联系，她却早已从这种纽带中脱离出来，这让她还不太适应。她知道情况不会一直如此，但是随着时间流逝，她感到很疲惫，决定该离开找个过夜的地方了。Hermione今夜没兴趣回里昂。如果这场庆祝活动有任何要结束的迹象，她就会要求留下来，和Harry、Ginny呆在一起，可是Harry才开了两瓶酒，Ginny的蛋糕也还没切。

她感受不到和Draco一起工作时的熟悉感了，就算她没想与他来一场公开重逢，这也让人诧异。也许因为她对他的兴趣要比对其他人更浓，所以他俩的疏远也让她更敏感些。

Hermione才忍住哈欠，就听见Draco被Anna的话逗乐。她不能继续坐下去了。她要离开这栋屋子，远离他和Anna。她在考虑去哪儿，那里发生的事不会压得人窒息。

她将餐巾放在桌上，立即引起了桌子另一头大多数人——以及Luna的注意，Luna知道这个动作表明她要起身了。

“谢谢各位让我闯进你们的派对。Ginny，晚餐很棒。”Hermione笑着对朋友们说。“我真的应该走了。今天累得筋疲力尽，在回家前，我还应该去见父母上一面。”他们不需要知道她其实不会去见父母。而且，他们都会以为她会和父母呆在一起。

“家？”Harry吓了一跳。房内安静下来。“你不是……已经在家了吗？”

Hermione认为自己感觉到了Draco正目不转睛地盯着她。她拒绝看回去，只是清了清嗓子。“哦，对，嗯……是的。只是我必须回里昂辞掉工作。我需要过完那边的时间。公寓要维护，东西要打包……”她开始苦思冥想。

“法国人要分手？”Luna提供说。

Hermione满脸通红，她想钻到桌底下。“呃，不。这...这件事已经完成了。”

“所以你正准备回来，是吗？”Ron坚定地说。

她对他微笑。“是。当我知道某事时，我可以让你知道更多。也许我可以周五再回来过个周末。到时候我可以留在这吗？”她向Harry和Ginny问道。

“当然可以。”Ginny说。

Hermione强迫自己看向Draco。“说真的，你的演讲很棒。恭喜。”她咬住嘴唇，希望能再说点别的。可所有人都注视着她，等待着，她现在不仅仅想要脱身了。她开始难以呼吸。“那好，就这样吧，各位晚安。别起来了。”看到Harry站起来，她说。“我知道怎么出去。”

他点点头，Hermione飞快离开了餐厅。抵达门口前，她在走廊急促地深吸了几口气。她要无法控制了——不能控制。她所能做的只有不停奔跑。自从在朋友家发现Draco，她一直高度紧张，为缓解症状心跳得厉害。她不知道自己一旦超出阈值会怎么样，但是现在她至少可以呼吸了。


End file.
